O astro do Rock
by Belier
Summary: CONCLUÍDA! Meu primeiro U.A! Saori é dona de uma famosa gravadora. Ao contratar a mais nova sensação do Rock mundial, a moça deixa o temperamental artista aos cuidados do seu competente Diretor de Marketing. Isso não vai acabar bem... ALERTA:YAOI
1. A contratação

Título: O astro do Rock  
  
Autora: Bélier  
  
Categoria: Universo Alternativo/Romance Yaoi  
  
Retratação: Eu não possuo Saint Seiya/Cavaleiros do Zodíaco. Infelizmente (ou felizmente) eu não os possuo, pois do contrário eles teriam namorado mais do que lutado... De qualquer forma, eles são propriedade de Kurumada, Toei e Bandai.  
  
Resumo: Meu primeiro U.A! Saori é dona de uma famosa gravadora. Ao contratar a mais nova sensação do Rock mundial, a moça deixa o temperamental artista aos cuidados do seu competente Diretor de Marketing. Isso não vai acabar bem...  
  
Capítulo 1 – A contratação  
  
- Bom dia, Srta. Miho!  
  
- Bom dia, Sr. Kamus! – Miho levanta-se apressada, indo atrás do chefe.  
  
Kamus entra em sua sala, apressado. Deixa o laptop e a pasta de couro sobre a mesa e retira seu paletó, pendurando-o na cadeira imponente.  
  
- Sr. Kamus... – Miho tenta chamar a atenção do homem, levantando timidamente a caneta.  
  
– Quero que chame imediatamente o pessoal da Fotografia, estive vendo ontem as provas das fotos promocionais do Bronze Saints, e ficaram horríveis! Quero outra sessão de fotos i-me-dia-ta-men-te!  
  
- Mas Sr. Kamus... – A secretária tenta novamente.  
  
- Mande chamar aqueles mauricinhos imediatamente! Se não refizermos isso hoje, o CD vai ficar parado por falta de capa! – Kamus sentou-se passando a mão por seus longos cabelos azuis. – Também, o líder da banda tem uma cara de tapado que nem a melhor equipe de maquiagem consegue disfarçar! E olha que o Afrodite é muito bom nisso! É o melhor profissional dessa área que eu conheço!  
  
- Ah, o Seiya é tão lindo! – Miho suspira, revirando os olhos.  
  
- Humpf! Por isso odeio trabalhar com boybands! – Kamus abre a pasta, retirando as provas das fotos e observando-as novamente, para ver se alguma poderia ser aproveitada. Olhou bem para Seiya e sorriu, irônico. "Se não fosse namorado da dona da gravadora..."  
  
Miho sai então do seu devaneio e lembra-se do que precisava dizer ao seu chefe. – Sr. Kamus, só tem um probleminha...  
  
- Que seria...? – Kamus olha impaciente para sua secretária, que muitas vezes ele achava que gastava mais borracha do que lápis...  
  
- A Srta. Saori pediu que eu repassasse todos os artistas sob a sua responsabilidade para o Sr. Shura...  
  
Kamus olhou para Miho, assustado. – Shura?! Porque?!  
  
- Ah, isso eu não sei, não. – Miho deu de ombros. – Ela deixou ordens expressas para que o Sr. estivesse livre de compromissos.  
  
- Sei... Mas livre de compromissos hoje ou até me aposentar? – Kamus perguntou, já começando a pensar que ia ser demitido.  
  
- Não sei. – Miho ficou vermelha. – Em todo caso, ela marcou uma reunião com o Sr. na sala dela às 10 horas...  
  
Kamus suspirou. – Tudo bem, tudo bem. – Olhando no relógio, viu que ainda era cedo. – Faça-me um favor, então. Chame o Shura que eu quero passar para ele o que precisa ser feito, ainda.  
  
- Num instante, Sr. – E a secretária sai, apressada.  
  
Kamus esfregou o rosto com as mãos, preocupado. "E essa agora? Será que eu fiz alguma coisa errada?" Espiou os cantos da sua sala, imaginando se haveria alguma câmera oculta, e Saori tivesse ouvido ele comentar com alguém que o conjuntinho do namorado dela era pura dança e nada de música...  
  
Não, ele era um bom Diretor de Marketing... Todos os artistas que passaram por suas mãos haviam subido ao estrelato. Fossem bons ou fossem ruins, ele sempre sabia o que deveria trabalhar e qual o público alvo que deveria atingir. Ele ajudara a tornar a Kido Records na gravadora mais respeitada do Japão. Então...  
  
Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando ouviu leves batidas na porta entreaberta.  
  
- Entre!  
  
Era Shura. – Você queria falar comigo? – Seu assistente sentou-se na cadeira à frente da sua.  
  
- Sim, eu... – Kamus coçou a cabeça. – Bem, sei que você já está acostumado com isso, então, só vou alertar para o que precisa ser feito com urgência... - Kamus passou as fotos para Shura, que ao vê-las, fez careta. – Pois é... Reúna Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun e Ikki e explique-lhes que será necessária uma nova sessão de fotos. Tente marcar para hoje, no final da tarde. Não esqueça de avisar com antecedência o Máscara, porque você sabe como é difícil encontrá-lo... Ele é excelente fotógrafo, mas vive sumindo. E o Afrodite também.  
  
- Isso não é problema... – Shura sorriu. – Onde acho um, acho o outro...  
  
- Fofocas, fofocas... Não sei como isso funciona direito! – Kamus acabou rindo, também. – Bem, é isso, conto com você para levar o serviço adiante.  
  
Shura já ia saindo quando Kamus não resistiu e acabou perguntando. – Você sabe o motivo da Srta. Saori ter me afastado dos outros contratos?  
  
- Olha, não sei se é verdade, mas parece que ela conseguiu trazer para a Kido um artista muito famoso... O contrato dele venceu com a outra gravadora, e antes que eles pudessem renovar, ela ofereceu um contrato muito mais lucrativo.  
  
- Oh... – Kamus sentiu-se um pouco melhor. Afinal, ele não estava sendo afastado à toa. – E o lance é bom, ou ela fez isso só para aumentar sua rixa com o diretor da outra gravadora?  
  
- Olha, parece que dessa vez ela não estava querendo comprar briga com o Julian, não. Ouvi dizer que o cara é muito bom. Está valendo uma fortuna...  
  
- Hum... – Kamus assentiu com a cabeça. – Então vá, é só isso!  
  
"Artista famoso? Quem será?"  
  
Às 10 horas em ponto, Kamus se apresentou a secretária de Saori.  
  
- Bom, dia, Srta. Eire! A Srta. Saori me espera...  
  
- Ah, claro! Pode entrar... – Eire abriu a porta para que Kamus entrasse na enorme sala que era o escritório de Saori.  
  
- Kamus! Bom dia! – Saori saudou-o, animada. – Já estávamos a sua espera!  
  
Só então notou que havia mais uma pessoa na sala.  
  
O homem virou ligeiramente a cadeira para observá-lo, mas sequer fez menção de descruzar as pernas e retira-las de cima da mesa de Saori. Ele vestia uma jaqueta de couro, que, apesar da aparência surrada, devia ser caríssima. O mesmo valia para sua calça jeans, estrategicamente rasgada e gasta em vários pontos. Os coturnos pretos de couro refletiam-se no tampo de vidro da mesa, e Saori procurava disfarçar sua aflição diante do fato.  
  
- Ah... Bom dia... – Kamus então o reconheceu.  
  
Realmente, ele era muito famoso. Tinha sido a sensação do final do ano passado, e seu CD de estréia havia vendido horrores no Natal. Seu rock ligeiramente pop havia invadido as rádios não só do Japão como da Europa e dos Estados Unidos, uma vez que ele cantava em inglês. Ao que parecia, ele era o mais novo milionário do mercado musical. A Sete Mares, sua antiga gravadora, havia apostado no talento desconhecido, e tinha se dado muito bem. Infelizmente, o contrato fechado com Julian era só para um disco, e ao que parece, Saori tinha oferecido um contrato melhor ao rapaz.  
  
- Bem, com certeza você conhece o Miro, não? – Saori perguntou, ansiosa, fazendo sinal para que Kamus se aproximasse. – Ele é a nossa mais nova contratação, e, com certeza, vai abrilhantar ainda mais o nosso casting...  
  
Kamus teve vontade de fazer cara de nojo, ao perceber a forma como Saori puxava o saco do rapaz.  
  
- Claro que já ouvi falar muito dele... – Kamus estendeu a mão para o roqueiro, mas este não retribuiu, apenas fez um leve aceno com a mão.  
  
- E aí, cara?  
  
Kamus sentou-se na cadeira ao lado da de Miro, aborrecido.  
  
- Bem, Miro, esse é Kamus, meu Diretor de Marketing. Ele é um excelente profissional, e, a partir de agora, você vai apenas se preocupar com a sua voz e suas composições, porque o resto, pode deixar nas mãos dele!  
  
- Como, assim, o resto? – Miro perguntou, grosseiramente. – O que você chama de resto?  
  
- Bem, você sabe... – Saori corou, e embananou-se na resposta.  
  
- Não, não sei! Pra mim, minha voz e minha música são as únicas coisas que importam!  
  
Kamus veio em seu auxílio. – A Srta. Saori está se referindo a coisas como local da gravação das músicas, fotos promocionais e para a capa dos CDs, qual a primeira faixa do CD a ser trabalhada, divulgação do seu trabalho nas rádios, pesquisa de mercado para checar o nível de aceitação das músicas, shows para a TV, entrevistas em programas famosos....  
  
- Ô, certinho, e quem te disse que eu preciso de tudo isso?! – Miro ficou ofendido. – Eu sou O cara, entende? Eu não preciso dessa história de foto bonitinha para aparecer!  
  
Kamus sentiu a raiva tomar conta dele. – Olha, você vai me desculpar, mas precisa sim! – Observou a boa aparência do rapaz. – Isso se chama marketing! Com certeza, metade dos seus CDs deve ter sido vendida para menininhas que viram você na TV e te acharam um pedaço de mau caminho! A música vem sempre depois!  
  
- Ora, seu... – Miro desceu os pés da mesa, irritado, e levantou-se. – Eu sou um astro! Não vou tolerar que você fale assim comigo!  
  
- Fique quieto, Kamus! – Saori chamou a atenção do funcionário, aborrecida. Voltou-se então para Miro, com o seu melhor sorriso. – O Sr. pode nos dar licença um minutinho?  
  
- Só vou sair porque sei que você vai passar um sabão nesse fulano aí... – Miro apontou o dedo para Kamus. - Explica para ele que eu não sou esses carinhas que ficam dançando e rebolando por aí...  
  
Saori ficou vermelha, diante do comentário, mas não disse nada.  
  
"É bem feito para ela!" Kamus pensou, ressentido. Onde já se viu aquilo, contratar um cara megalomaníaco como aquele! Tudo bem que ele valia milhões... Observou Miro deixar a sala, seu longo cabelo azul cacheado balançando suavemente por suas costas, enquanto ele andava. "E depois diz que virou astro só porque tem talento..."  
  
Ao se verem sós, Saori passou um sermão no seu Diretor. – Kamus, pelo amor de Deus! Olha como você fala com ele! Esse rapaz chegou hoje e já o nosso contrato mais rentável! Se ele diz que seu sucesso não tem nada a ver com a aparência dele, faça-o acreditar que não tem! Você estudou para convencer as pessoas, não foi?  
  
Kamus sentiu-se um tolo. – Eu sei disso, Srta. Saori, mas... Ele é muito arrogante! Foi antipatia a primeira vista!  
  
- Pois saiba que você gostando do Miro ou não, vai ter que trabalhar com ele, e fazer tudo do jeito que ele quiser! Não quero que você o irrite!  
  
- Mas Srta. Saori... – Kamus ainda tentou convencer a patroa.  
  
- Nada de mais! – Amanhã mesmo você vai sentar com ele e ouvir o CD que ele preparou com as novas músicas, e escolher as que serão lançadas! Entendeu?  
  
Kamus suspirou. – Entendi.  
  
- Então, estamos conversados! – Saori deu de ombros. – Ora, vamos! Você deve saber como lidar com isso!  
  
"Ou vou ter que aprender..." Kamus pensou, amargurado. – Posso ir, agora? Não acho mesmo que ele ainda queira falar comigo...  
  
- Claro. Pode deixar que eu acerto os horários com ele. E esteja preparado para trabalhar em turnos esquisitos, ouvi dizer que ele é meio de lua...  
  
- Meio?! – Kamus ironizou.  
  
Ao sair da sala, Kamus cruzou com Miro, que observava atento os prêmios que a gravadora havia recebido, na parede. O roqueiro olhou para ele, um sorriso irônico em seus lábios.  
  
- Então... a gente se vê!  
  
- Claro... – Kamus resmungou, com vontade de dar um soco na cara do rapaz, e apagar aquele sorrisinho torto de seus lábios...  
  
Continua  
  
Comentários da autora:  
  
Gente, meu primeiro Universo Alternativo! Estou eufórica, mas também receosa...  
  
Primeiro quero deixar bem claro que não entendo nada de como funciona essa coisa de gravadora... Eu fiz uma pesquisa meio superficial, porque não achei o que pudesse me descrever como se faz, em detalhes, a divulgação de um artista/CD...  
  
Resumindo: isso foi, literalmente, a maior viajada, mas eu adorei escrever o primeiro capítulo! As coisas vão surgindo do nada...  
  
Explicando a idéia do diretor/músico. Idéias para fics surgem da forma mais estranha... Estava pensando, enquanto escrevia Poção, que o Kamus sempre briga com o Miro nas minhas fics, por causa do jeito dele. E se ele não pudesse brigar? E se ele trabalhasse para o Miro e tivesse que escutar tudo e ficar quieto? E se o Miro tivesse motivos para ser ainda mais convencido? Daí...  
  
Não fiquem bravas com a caracterização do Miro nesse primeiro capítulo... Ele tinha que ser chato... Logo ele vai deixar transparecer um pouquinho da inocência e doçura que lhe são características!  
  
Mandem seus comentários!  
  
Beijos para todas!  
  
Bélier 


	2. Escolhendo as músicas

Título: O astro do Rock

Autora: Bélier

Categoria: Universo Alternativo/Romance Yaoi

Retratação: Eu não possuo Saint Seiya/Cavaleiros do Zodíaco. Infelizmente (ou felizmente) eu não os possuo, pois do contrário eles teriam namorado mais do que lutado... De qualquer forma, eles são propriedade de Kurumada, Toei e Bandai.

Resumo: Meu primeiro U.A! Saori é dona de uma famosa gravadora. Ao contratar a mais nova sensação do Rock mundial, a moça deixa o temperamental artista aos cuidados do seu competente Diretor de Marketing. Isso não vai acabar bem...

Capítulo 2 – Escolhendo as músicas

Estou te dizendo, o cara é um chato! – Kamus tomou mais um gole de cerveja, passando pela enésima vez a mão pelos cabelos, que já estavam um tanto quanto bagunçados.

Ei, não vou mais te prescrever os remédios se você continuar bebendo! – Seu amigo comentou.

Kamus olhou para o copo. – Ah, Mu, por favor, você sabe que é cerveja sem álcool!

Mesmo assim... – Mu comentou, preocupado.

Olha que eu troco de médico, hein? – Kamus ameaçou. – Mas você pode continuar sendo o meu amigo...

Os dois estavam sentados em um bar-restaurante muito famoso. O local costumava lotar de gente, e naquele dia não era exceção. A cozinha internacional do restaurante costumava atrair muita gente para o jantar, e a reserva de uma mesa sempre se fazia necessária. Já as mesinhas que compunham o bar eram muito disputadas no final da tarde, quando executivos e outros profissionais o procuravam para o happy-hour.

Ainda acho que você não precisa disso... – Mu tentou dissuadi-lo mais uma vez a deixar de usar os remédios para dormir. No ano passado, Kamus quase tivera uma crise de estafa, e desde então, Mu vinha acompanhando a saúde do amigo.

Ah, Mu, você não entende... – Kamus balançou a cabeça, desanimado. – É tanta correria que tem dias que eu simplesmente não consigo dormir... Sei que parece exagero da minha parte, mas é verdade. Às vezes tenho vontade de abandonar esse mundo da música... – Kamus apertou o copo com tanta força que Mu pensou que este fosse se partir. – Hoje, por exemplo: eu quis esganar aquele cantor de meia tigela! Virá-lo do avesso!

Mu reparou que o rosto de Kamus começou a avermelhar, em sua fúria, e abaixou a cabeça, fingindo tirar um cisco da sua roupa impecavelmente branca, apenas para esconder um sorriso. O amigo era muito controlado, mas quando tinha esses rompantes de ira, era difícil acalma-lo.

Nesse momento, os dois amigos viram o dono do restaurante se aproximar.

Olá! Tudo bem? – O rapaz cumprimentou-os, simpático. – Desculpem a falta de atenção, mas, como vocês podem ver, o local está lotado...

Nós entendemos... – Kamus balançou a cabeça, fingindo conformar-se. – Não entendemos, Mu?

Mu olhou de Kamus para o proprietário. Agora ele é que estava mal-humorado.

Está faltando alguma coisa na mesa, senhor? – O dono do restaurante perguntou para Mu, uma leve malícia estampada em sua voz.

VOCÊ seria uma opção válida? – Mu resmungou, fingindo consultar o menu.

Não, eu não estou no cardápio... – O loiro puxou uma cadeira, sentando-se ao lado de Mu. – Sinto muito, amor, mas hoje isso aqui está uma loucura...

Eu entendo, Shaka, estou vendo... – Mu suspirou, resolvendo deixar a irritação de lado. – Ainda bem que está lotado, não?

Claro! – Shaka passou os olhos pelo bar apinhado de gente. Mu tentou, disfarçadamente, soltar o cabelo de Shaka, que estava preso. – Deixa isso! – Shaka afastou a mão do namorado, divertido.

Não gosto dele preso. – Mu resmungou, de novo.

Mas eu tenho que usar assim, oras! – Shaka riu. Voltou sua atenção para Kamus. – E aí, como andam as coisas na toda poderosa Kido?

Nem me fale... – Kamus então recomeçou a contar a história, seu rosto se crispando cada vez que citava Miro. Concluiu com um "Foi o pior dia da minha vida!"

Sei... – Shaka olhava atentamente para Kamus, mas na verdade estava prestando atenção na mão de Mu, que acariciava a sua. – Pelo que você falou, o cara é o cão-chupando-manga!

Acho que isso o define perfeitamente! – Kamus disse, satisfeito.

Bem, se vocês me dão licença, eu tenho que ir, agora... – Shaka já ia se levantar, quando um de seus garçons chegou com o pedido de Mu e de Kamus.

Mu viu que o rosto do loiro ficou vermelho. – Ora... Isso é um insulto, vocês sabiam! – Shaka tentou controlar sua raiva.- Com toda as opções de cozinha internacional que tenho aqui, no bar e no restaurante, vocês pedem... vocês pedem... ISSO!

Mu sorriu ingenuamente, despejando displicentemente sal sobre o prato. – Ora, mas essas são as melhores batatas fritas do Japão!

Shaka rangeu os dentes, olhando para o namorado, que espetou duas batatinhas num palito. Mu apoiou o cotovelo na mesa, balançando o palitinho com as batatas presas na sua direção. – Vamos... Eu sei que você gosta...

Shaka apertou os lábios, tentando se controlar. Mas, antes que Mu pudesse evitar, o loiro roubou as batatas da sua mão, levantou-se e saiu apressado.

Mu sorriu, e pegou outro palito. – Adoro provoca-lo!

Vocês se dão bem... – Kamus comentou. – Mesmo morando juntos, isso não atrapalhou o relacionamento de vocês?

Não... Nós somos muito parecidos... – Mu olhou o loiro, enquanto ele voltava ao caixa. – E por falar nisso, você tem ouvido falar da Hilda?

Eu! Sei lá, ela deve estar desfilando para alguma grife famosa, lá na Europa, agora mesmo! – Kamus comentou, dando risada. Ele havia namorado – se é que aquilo poderia ser chamado de namoro – a top-model durante alguns meses. – Olha Mu, eu juro que nunca mais me envolvo com outra pessoa famosa! Que complicação!

Cuidado com esse "nunca", amigo... – Mu profetizou, divertido.

- x-

Para desgosto de Kamus, logo que chegou ao escritório, no dia seguinte, Miho avisou-o que havia marcado horário para Miro às 11 horas.

"Droga"

O Diretor de Marketing praguejou durante a manhã toda, fazendo com que todos saíssem do seu caminho, ao vê-lo passar...

Por volta das 11h30, Kamus estava mais estressado ainda. O cantorzinho não havia aparecido, e ele estava ali, perdendo tempo, uma vez que Saori não tinha deixado nada sob sua responsabilidade. Tamborilou os dedos no tampo da mesa, irritado. De repente, ouviu uma gritaria, vinda do lado de fora de sua sala.

Kamus abriu a porta do escritório. Deparou-se com Miho descabelando-se, tentando pegar um autógrafo de Miro. Mas sua secretária encontrava-se com um "pequeno" problema: transpor a enorme muralha que havia se colocado entre ela e o cantor.

Alguém pode me explicar o que significa isso! – Kamus pôs a cabeça para fora, observando a cena.

Eu já falei que não tem perigo, deixa a menina vir aqui que eu dou o autógrafo pra ela! – Miro pediu ao segurança, divertido.

Mas chefe, a moça tá descontrolada! – O segurança comentou, ainda cheio de dúvidas, seus braços enormes abertos, impedindo que Miho passasse.

Srta. Miho, comporte-se! – Kamus ralhou, impaciente. – Até parece que você nunca viu um artista famoso aqui na gravadora!

Ai, Sr. Kamus, igual ele não! – Miho gritou, histérica. O segurança finalmente deixou que a secretária se aproximasse do roqueiro, e ela estendeu o bloquinho de anotações para Miro, feliz.

O cantor assinou, fazendo charme, e devolveu o bloco e a caneta para Miho, que não perdeu a oportunidade e pendurou-se em seu pescoço, abraçando-o. O segurança tornou a se aproximar, e a garota tratou de desgrudar do roqueiro.

Miro sorriu, e voltou-se então para Kamus. – E aí, seu Certinho?

Kamus já começou a sentir a raiva tomar conta dele. Disfarçando, olhou interrogativamente para o enorme homem que acompanhava o roqueiro. O cara era realmente um armário ambulante, e o fato de usar um terno preto e óculos escuros parecia aumentar o seu tamanho.

Notando o olhar do Diretor, Miro explicou, displicentemente. – Esse aí é o Aldebaran, meu segurança... – Virando-se para o homem. - Falou Deba, daqui a pouco a gente se vê!

Falou, chefe. – Aldebaran sentou-se num dos sofás da sala de espera, para desespero de Miho, tirou os óculos escuros e começou a folhear uma revista.

Miro entrou gingando na sala de Kamus, e largou-se displicentemente na cadeira frente a sua mesa. Kamus observou o cantor com uma careta de desaprovação. Fechou a porta, fazendo um esforço enorme para ser educado com o homem insuportável, mas, ao virar-se novamente para ele, suas intenções foram por água abaixo...

Tira esse sapatão nojento de cima da minha mesa! – Kamus ameaçou, com uma voz firme e controlada, porém aterrorizante.

Por favor? – Miro colocou a mão em concha próxima do ouvido, fazendo cera.

Kamus trincou os dentes. – Por favor.

O roqueiro desceu as pernas, retirando os pés de cima da mesa impecável de Kamus. – Você vai é morrer cedo, se continuar estressado desse jeito!

Seria uma dádiva! – Kamus se sentou atrás da mesa. – Pelo menos não teria que trabalhar com você!

Ui, que mal-educado! Eu vou contar pra tia Saori!

Seu... – Kamus ficou vermelho de raiva, mas controlou-se. – Bem, vamos ver o seu material, e acabar logo com isso.

Antes de tudo, eu queria avisar que o meu empresário só não veio porque estava ocupado demais ajudando o irmão dele com uns problemas... - Kamus franziu as sobrancelhas. Miro estendeu para o Diretor de Marketing um CD gravado. – Toma aí. É todo o material inédito que tenho. Gravei lá no estúdio de casa, com o pessoal da minha banda.

Você tem um estúdio em casa? – Kamus perguntou, enquanto girava sua cadeira para alcançar um moderno aparelho de som.

E quem não tem? – Miro deu aquele sorrisinho irônico.

Kamus ignorou-o, e colocou o CD para tocar. O som ecoou pela sala.

Durante a próxima hora, Kamus ouviu com atenção as músicas de Miro, discutindo – no sentido literal da palavra - as que deveriam ser colocadas no próximo CD do artista. O Diretor acabou se vendo num dilema: apesar de não suportar o cantor, tinha que admitir que suas músicas eram boas. Em algumas faixas, como as baladas, Miro havia usado apenas o violão, e sua voz mostrava-se realmente muito... boa, Kamus admitiu, a contra-gosto, seu cérebro se recusando a usar uma palavra mais amável que "boa".

Bem, agora que chegamos a um consenso sobre as músicas... – Kamus voltou o Cd até a oitava música. – Acho que poderíamos lançar esta como single...

_(It's my life – Bon Jovi)_

Por que essa? – Miro não gostou da escolha. – Não quero trabalhar essa primeiro!

Mas é tão b... boa. – Kamus comentou, impaciente. – Mostra bem a sua personalidade...

Miro fez cara de emburrado.

Confie em mim, eu sei que essa música vai ser um sucesso. Sem falar que é a de mais personalidade.

Tá querendo dizer que as outras são ruins! – O cantor apertou os olhos.

Não, seu moleque mimado! – Kamus finalmente perdeu a paciência. – Só estou tentando dizer que é a que tem mais impacto, OK?

Eu não sou mimado!

Kamus revirou os olhos. – Então tá, você não é, todas as suas músicas são ótimas e eu já perdi muito tempo aqui! Estamos decididos?

Tudo bem! Afinal, sei que todas as músicas vão fazer sucesso!

Kamus bufou. – Então, por favor, deixe com a minha secretária a sua disponibilidade de horários, para que possamos começar a gravação das músicas. Começamos primeiro com essa.

Miro bufou em assentimento. – Vai ficar com o CD?

Vou, Pode ficar tranqüilo que eu não vou jogá-lo no lixo, não. "Apesar de sentir uma vontade imensa de jogá-lo bem no meio da sua testa!" Kamus pensou, enquanto abria a porta para que Miro saísse. O que foi um erro.

Logo que o cantor saiu, uma pequena multidão de garotas o esperava do lado de fora, e a gritaria começou. Aparentemente, todas as secretárias da Kido Records estavam ali. Miho devia ter dado um jeito de avisar as outras, e Aldebaran não estava conseguindo controlar todas.

Sentindo uma satisfação mórbida, Kamus empurrou o roqueiro para fora da sua sala com tudo.

Ei! – Miro gritou, meio apavorado.

Se vira! – Kamus bateu a porta atrás do cantor, trancando-a.

Continua

Comentários da autora:

Ahahahaha!

Então é isso, o Miro tem cara de Bon Jovi!

Pra falar a verdade, eu não sou muito fã dele, mas o cérebro é uma coisa estranha. Fiquei um tempão tentando encontrar a música certa para o Miro... Tentei imagina-lo cantando, as roupas que ele usaria, aquele cabelão balançando enquanto ele toca guitarra... e do nada, me veio a imagem do John Bon Jovi... Vai entender...

Só não decidi ainda se todas as músicas dele serão dele, ou se escolho outro artista. Mas isso é assunto lá pro meu blog, pessoal! Dêem uma passadinha, é belier.aries.blog. mais uma coisa: estou achando chato fazer o Kamus dependente de algum remédio, mas eu vou precisar desse "artifício" mais pra frente. Tipo assim, misturar remédio com bebida? Hum... Vai ser um problema pra quem estiver perto, quando o picolé soltar a franga.

Ah! Lembrei de umas coisas que me perguntaram nas reviews:

É claaaaaaro que vai ter romance entre os dois, Susu-chan! Sorry, Shinigami, mas o Miro vai ser uke, de novo. Se eu mudar, acho que não vou escrever direito. Prudence, respondida a sua pergunta? (me conta o que você achou) Ai, Pipe, onde eu vou arrumar autógrafo e poster do Miro! Agora danou-se. Não me mate, Kaho, caso contrário alguém vai ter que terminar isso por mim! Muito obrigada a todas que deixaram reviews e mandaram e-mails!

Aguardo ansiosa comentários!

Beijos!


	3. Gravando o single

Título: O astro do Rock

Autora: Bélier

Categoria: Universo Alternativo/Romance Yaoi

Retratação: Eu não possuo Saint Seiya/Cavaleiros do Zodíaco. Infelizmente (ou felizmente) eu não os possuo, pois do contrário eles teriam namorado mais do que lutado... De qualquer forma, eles são propriedade de Kurumada, Toei e Bandai.

Resumo: Meu primeiro U.A! Saori é dona de uma famosa gravadora. Ao contratar a mais nova sensação do Rock mundial, a moça deixa o temperamental artista aos cuidados do seu competente Diretor de Marketing. Isso não vai acabar bem...

Capítulo 3 – Gravando o single

Ahahahaha! Você está perdido, meu amigo! – Máscara da Morte riu com gosto da cara desconsolada de Kamus.

E você ainda ri! Vai só esperando quando você tiver que trabalhar com ele! – Kamus emburrou mais ainda. – Nada para ele está bom! "Eu não sou mimado!" – Kamus fez uma imitação tosca de Miro. – O cara tem o rei na barriga!

Ora, Kamus! E que artista não tem! Achei que você já estivesse acostumado com isso! – O fotógrafo olhou de forma estranha para o Diretor de Marketing. – Não sei porque ele te incomoda tanto!

Eu... Ele não me incomoda! É que... – Kamus olhou para os papéis em sua mesa, tentando ganhar tempo. – Ah! Eu sei lá. Eu não o suporto, está bem?

Sei... – Máscara mastigou seu chiclete, pensativo. Nesse momento, Afrodite entrou na sala de Kamus, esbaforido.

Ai, eu de-sis-to! Kamus, você tem que ir lá assistir a gravação do videoclipe daqueles pirralhos! A Shina está se descabelando! Eles simplesmente não conseguem acompanhar a coreografia!

O Shura está lá? – Kamus perguntou, esperançoso, tentando se livrar do pepino.

É claro que ele está! Foi o primeiro a tentar controlar a namorada, mas sinceramente... – Afrodite deu um suspiro exagerado. – A nossa coreógrafa está à beira de um ataque de nervos!

Vamos lá ver isso, então...

x-

Máscara da Morte fazia um esforço incrível para não rir. Kamus o cutucou com o cotovelo.

Cale a boca, isso é sério!

Sério, nada, isso é uma piada! – O fotógrafo explodiu em riso. – Ei, flor, porque você não fez uma maquiagem de palhaço nos garotos?

Afrodite suspirou. – Deveria...

Bem, isso não está tão ruim... – Kamus observou atentamente os garotos dançarem, ao vivo e pelo monitor de TV também. – Hyoga dança muito bem!

É claro, ele tem descendência russa! – Shina comentou. – Ele é ótimo bailarino. O Shun e o Shiryu o acompanham bem. O problema é os outros dois.

O Ikki é muito duro! – Shura completou.

Aliás... – Kamus se recostou na cadeira, analisando a dança, que seria usada no novo videoclipe da banda. – ...qual é a dele nesse conjunto?

Ele é o bad boy... – Shura avisou. – Você sabe, aquele que arruma briga, que bebe, que bate em fotógrafo... – Shura desviou-se do chute que Máscara tentou acertar-lhe.

Ah, tá... – Kamus balançou a cabeça, afirmativamente. Sempre tem que haver um. Em seguida, o diretor pediu que cortassem a música. – Mais uma vez!

De novo! – Seiya resmungou.

De novo, sim, até sair certo! – Shina postou-se a frente dos rapazes e bateu palmas. – Vamos lá, me acompanhem! Quero ver o refrão!

(_As long as you love me – Backstreet Boys)_

Vamos lá, agora, uma volta, abaixa, cuidado com as mãos, todos ao mesmo tempo...

Oh, caras, eu não sei vocês, mas eu preciso de um drinque... – Máscara resmungou.

x-

Passados alguns dias, finalmente Kamus conseguiu acertar um horário para que Miro trouxesse sua banda e começasse a gravar a primeira música de trabalho.

O cantor, como sempre, chegou atrasado. O resto da banda já o esperava há algum tempo, bem como os técnicos e Kamus.

Ao ver que o Diretor abria a boca para reclamar, o cantor já foi resmungando. – Nem adianta me repreender! Já tive problemas demais por hoje!

Oh, pobrezinho! O que pode ter acontecido com ele! – Kamus replicou, com ironia.

Miro apertou o maxilar, irritado, mas não respondeu.

Kamus achou melhor deixar passar, e começar logo a gravação. Ficou observando o cantor pelo vidro, enquanto ele conversava com a banda, acertando os últimos detalhes. Sentiu raiva só de olhá-lo. A banda parecia gostar muito dele, aparentemente, não havia desavenças. "Impossível!" Kamus pensou, amargo. " Ninguém toleraria trabalhar com ele muito tempo!"

Mas depois que os ensaios começaram, Kamus teve que engolir o seu orgulho e concordar que Miro cantava muito, muito bem. Sua voz ligeiramente rouca era muito agradável.

Nesse meio tempo, o empresário do cantor chegou. – Ei, Kamus! O que achou da minha descoberta?

Kamus olhou, surpreso. – Saga! Eu deveria ter imaginado que você estava por trás desse rebento, aí.

Saga se sentou ao lado de Kamus. – Temperamental ele, não? – O diretor concordou, e Saga deu risada. – Mas dê um desconto, ele é uma boa pessoa...

Só se for do avesso!

Saga suspirou. – Ele está passando por alguns problemas. O avô dele faleceu há alguns meses atrás. Ele era um rico empresário grego, e era o seu único parente vivo. Os pais morreram num acidente, há muitos anos atrás.

Oh... – Kamus sentiu-se ligeiramente mal. – Eu não sabia.

Hoje mesmo ele teve uma audiência com os advogados da família, para acertar os últimos detalhes da herança do avô.

Hum. Pelo menos ele não tem problemas financeiros! – Kamus bufou. – Logo se vê de onde vem essa arrogância toda!

Tem coisas que nem todo dinheiro do mundo compra, meu caro. Esse jeito debochado dele é pura defesa.

Eu já acho que ajudaria bem se ele fosse mais amável. – Kamus observou Miro cantando.

x-

A gravação durou algumas poucas horas. Depois de alguns acertos, Kamus achou que a versão final tinha ficado ótima, e estava muito satisfeito por não ter tido que gravar várias vezes. Pelo menos nesse ponto, Miro parecia ser bem profissional. Saga despediu-se e foi embora, alegando ter coisas urgentes a tratar.

Bem, está feito. Logo que a música estiver mixada, eu entro em contato, para que você a ouça antes de ser colocada na mídia. – Kamus apanhou sua pasta, despedindo-se do cantor, tentando ser agradável, depois do que ficara sabendo. – Eu já vou.

Até mais, Certinho. – Miro respondeu, sem nem olhar pra ele, mais preocupado em discutir a gravação com a banda.

"Se eu pudesse encostar minhas mãos nele..." Kamus pensou, sentindo a raiva aflorar novamente.

O Diretor de Marketing tomou o elevador, parando no andar de seu escritório, para pegar algumas coisas de que ia precisar. Perdeu mais tempo do que imaginava, uma vez que não conseguia encontrar o que desejava. Miho sempre fazia isso, mais bagunçava do que organizava. Ao sair, quase meia hora depois, quis dar meia volta e descer pelas escadas quando a porta do elevador se abriu, e ele se deparou com Miro e seu segurança troncudo.

Ainda aqui! Mas é mesmo um fissurado por serviço... – Miro riu, com deboche.

Kamus bufou, e entrou no elevador. Procurou manter-se afastado do cantor, que estava encostado displicentemente no fundo.

E você, estava fazendo o quê até agora?

Eu? Estava batendo papo com a galera. Ao contrário de você, eu tenho vida social.

Ora, e quem disse que eu não tenho!

Ninguém precisa falar não, tá escrito aí na sua testa...

Os dois homens bateram boca até que finalmente alcançaram o térreo. Miro endireitou-se, preparando-se para sair e chegando mais próximo da porta. Porém, foram pegos de surpresa. Quando a porta se abriu, um bando de meninas, que lotava o saguão de entrada, desvencilhou-se dos seguranças da gravadora ao verem Miro, e avançaram para o elevador, aos gritos de "LINDO! TE AMO!"

Nossa, chefe! – Aldebaran gritou, nervoso. – Segura as pontas aí, que dessa vez a enxurrada é grande!

Dito isso, o grandalhão apertou qualquer andar, para tentar pelo menos fechar a porta, mas o tempo não foi suficiente. As meninas tentaram invadir o elevador, e foi um tumulto generalizado.

Mas que diabos... ! – Kamus não conseguiu terminara frase, ao se ver empurrado para o fundo novamente.

Aldebaran segurou as moças, com um dos braços, enquanto com o outro empurrava os dois mais para o canto. Kamus viu-se numa situação incômoda, prensando entre Miro e o metal gelado.

O cantor só piorou as coisas, começando a rir, seu peito roçando contra o de Kamus, com o movimento. – Essa joça de gravadora não tem segurança, não?

Tem, mas não o suficiente para controlar esse monte de malucas que vivem te perseguindo! – Kamus estava irritadíssimo. Colocou uma de suas mãos entre seu tórax e o do roqueiro, tentando empurra-lo. – Sai de cima de mim!

Não dá, não tá vendo, seu tapado! – Miro ofegou, quando Aldebaran veio mais ainda por cima dele. A testa do cantor foi de encontro com o queixo de Kamus, que tentava manter a cabeça erguida. – Ai!

Que situação! – Kamus desviou a cabeça para o lado, dando mais espaço para Miro colocar a dele.

E a gritaria continuava. Felizmente, nenhuma das tietes conseguia alcançar Miro, devido a largura de Aldebaran, que continuava escondendo-o e empurrando as garotas. Os seguranças da gravadora começavam a afastar as meninas do elevador, mas eram muitas. Flashs de câmeras pipocavam por todos os lados.

Você não viu nada! – Miro gritou. – Quando elas conseguem me alcançar, adeus roupas! Já perdi a conta de quantas camisas elas rasgaram!

Sinceramente, não faço a mínima idéia do que elas vêem em você... – Kamus rosnou.

Invejoso! Invejoso! – Miro cantarolou, sem perder o bom humor.

Kamus quis morrer. – Eu não tenho inveja nenhuma, seu palhaço! Isso tudo é só porque você é famoso! Se fosse um anônimo, seria diferente!

Ei! Também não é assim! – O cantor riu, mas logo em seguida, mudou de atitude.

Miro aproximou seus lábios do ouvido de Kamus, chegando a roçá-los na pele sensível. – Eu tenho os meus méritos, sabia? – O roqueiro sussurrou, com voz mansa.

Kamus enrijeceu, ao ouvir aquilo. – Convencido. – Foi tudo que conseguiu dizer. Miro continuava com a boca próximo ao seu ouvido, e sua respiração quente fez com que ele estremecesse ligeiramente. Rezou para que o cantor não tivesse percebido. Pela primeira vez, Kamus tomou consciência da proximidade do outro, seu corpo todo tocando o dele e seu perfume invadindo suas narinas.

Não sou convencido. – Miro sussurrou novamente. – Só sei usar bem todas as armas que tenho. – Kamus sentiu que o cantor afastou os lábios, que agora pairavam quase sobre a pele do seu pescoço. – Você sabe... Dar as pessoas exatamente o que elas querem... – Kamus engoliu em seco. – Ao contrário de você...

Felizmente, nesse momento, Aldebaran conseguiu arrastar todas as meninas para fora do elevador. Ao ver que estavam sozinhos, mas talvez não por muito tempo, Kamus empurrou Miro sem muita delicadeza, e apertou o botão do último andar.

Ao ver as portas se fecharem, Kamus suspirou, aliviado. O que era aquilo, afinal? Aquele cantorzinho de uma figa só poderia estar zombando dele. Observou-o com o canto dos olhos, e notou que ele tinha estampado em seu rosto aquele costumeiro sorrisinho irônico. Tudo bem que ele não era assim, um expert em relacionamentos, mas se por um acaso aquele insano estava insinuando que ele era um fracassado...

Você é doido, sabia? – Kamus ajeitou a gravata, tentando disfarçar seu nervosismo.

Calma... Você que disse que eu não tenho nada de... especial. Só estou tentando dizer que as garotas se aproximam de mim por outros motivos também...

E eu lá quero saber da sua vida! – Kamus estava exasperado.

Miro fez uma mímica, como se tivesse sido acertado por um tapa no rosto. – OH! Essa doeu! Eu sei que você não quer saber da vida dos outros, você é um profissional, e blá, blá, blá... – Miro fez careta. – Cubo de gelo!

Eu te pego! – Kamus rugiu.

Tarde demais! – Miro saiu pela porta recém aberta do elevador, mas antes apertou o botão do térreo. – Não esqueça de falar pro Deba me avisar, quando a barra estiver limpa! Tchauuuuuu! – Miro virou o pescoço, acenando pela fresta da porta, enquanto esta se fechava.

Kamus teve ímpetos de voltar ao último andar e socar a cabeça do cantor. Desistiu, a favor de manter o seu emprego. "Hoje vai ser mais uma noite de insônia"

Continua

Yes! Vai começar a guerra!

Foi maus a música do Backstreet Boys, mas eu não resisti! Agora, todo mundo imaginando Seiya e Cia. vestidos de branco, perto do avião, dançando... ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ! Imaginem o Ikki com um lencinho na cabeça, ahahahahah!

(Que fique bem claro que eu não gosto deles, só achei engraçado!)

Pô, mais nessa fic todo mundo é japonês, e canta em inglês! Simples: é mais fácil! Liberdade autoral, meninas.

É isso, mais notícias lá no blog. Beijos!

Bélier


	4. Fazendo as fotos

Título: O astro do Rock  
  
Autora: Bélier  
  
Categoria: Universo Alternativo/Romance Yaoi  
  
Retratação: Eu não possuo Saint Seiya/Cavaleiros do Zodíaco. Infelizmente (ou felizmente) eu não os possuo, pois do contrário eles teriam namorado mais do que lutado... De qualquer forma, eles são propriedade de Kurumada, Toei e Bandai.  
  
Resumo: Meu primeiro U.A! Saori é dona de uma famosa gravadora. Ao contratar a mais nova sensação do Rock mundial, a moça deixa o temperamental artista aos cuidados do seu competente Diretor de Marketing. Isso não vai acabar bem...  
  
Capítulo 4 – Fazendo as fotos  
  
"Hoje vai ser um daqueles dias, novamente..." Kamus suspirou, entrando no estúdio fotográfico e cumprimentando os colegas.  
  
Depois de aprovada a gravação do single com a música de trabalho de Miro, Kamus marcou uma sessão de fotos com o cantor, para providenciar as capas do CD e outras imagens para divulgação. Após isso, vinha a gravação do primeiro clipe, e a distribuição do single às rádios e lojas especializadas.  
  
Kamus imaginou se Miro daria tanto trabalho para tirar fotos e fazer o videoclipe como o Bronze Saints. Rezou para que não, pois não suportaria aturar a chatice do cantor mais de uma vez.  
  
- E aí, Kamus, cadê a estrela temperamental? – Máscara comentou, divertido. – Não vejo a hora de obrigá-lo a fazer umas poses bem estranhas...  
  
- Não tente fazer isso, meu amigo, as conseqüências podem ser terríveis... – O diretor mudou de assunto, ao ver o cantor chegar, sempre seguido pelo segurança enorme. – Bem, bem, acho que podemos começar, então, que o astro já chegou...  
  
Miro fez cara de poucos amigos para Kamus, mas tinha um sorriso agradável ao cumprimentar o resto da equipe. "Filho de uma mãe! Ele vai se fazer de agradável com os outros, só para me contradizer!" Kamus sentiu uma raiva já conhecida se apossar dele.  
  
Afrodite imediatamente cercou o cantor.- Olá! Então você é o famosíssimo Miro! – Afrodite olhou o rapaz de cabelos azuis de alto abaixo. Kamus reparou que Máscara da Morte fungou ligeiramente, descontente. – Ora, ora, não vejo a hora de demonstrar meus dons nessa pele perfeita!  
  
- Err... – Miro ficou sem graça diante do escrutínio do maquiador. Kamus sorriu internamente. Então ele não era tão seguro de si sobre o seu charme, como quis demonstrar aquele dia no elevador.  
  
Kamus sentia-se estranho cada vez que se lembrava daquele incidente. Um misto de raiva e confusão tomavam conta dele, ao pensar nas insinuações do cantor sobre a sua suposta falta de tato com as pessoas, e total falta de vida social.  
  
- E esse cabelão, hum? Vamos dar uma escovadinha nele?! - Afrodite passou um braço pelo de Miro, arrastando-o para a sua sala.  
  
-x-  
  
Afrodite voltou depois de uma hora ajeitando o cantor, que, depois de maquiado e penteado, parecia mais deslumbrante do que realmente já era. Miro já tinha selecionado previamente as roupas que iria usar, bem como o cenário que desejava.  
  
Apesar de achá-lo um arrogante de primeira, Kamus tinha que concordar que o cantor era muito simples em termos de visual, para não dizer relaxado. Miro não parecia se incomodar muito com visuais elaborados, embora usasse roupas caras. Parecia que jeans e couro eram suas roupas favoritas.  
  
Assim, entre jaquetas de couro e calças jeans rasgadas , a sessão de fotos começou. Kamus acompanhou atentamente a sessão, admitindo a contra gosto que Miro era muito fotogênico. O cantor, entre uma pose séria e outra, fazia algumas cômicas que arrancavam gargalhadas dos que assistiam ao ensaio, e aquilo o desgostava muito. A certa altura, o Diretor de Marketing chegou a imaginar se só ele se sentia incomodado com o jeito arrogante do rapaz...  
  
Máscara fez uma pausa para trocar o filme, e Kamus pediu a Miro que trocasse de roupa, para iniciar outra sessão de fotos. O cantor concordou com um aceno, e começou a tirar a jaqueta ali mesmo.  
  
Kamus revirou os olhos. "Exibido!" Mas, quando o cantor tirou a camisa, ele viu algo que o deixou boquiaberto.  
  
- Ei! Espere aí! – Kamus gritou, aproximando-se de Miro.  
  
- Que foi, agora? – O cantor resmungou, contrariado, já pegando outra blusa para vestir.  
  
- Isso! – Kamus afastou com uma das mãos o cabelo comprido de Miro, jogando- o por cima do ombro esquerdo do roqueiro. Sua outra mão pousou sobre o ombro direito do rapaz. – Essa tatuagem!  
  
- Oh, isso... – Miro pareceu ligeiramente desconfortável.  
  
Kamus admirou a tatuagem. Um enorme escorpião, muitíssimo bem feito, pegava boa parte das costas de Miro. A aparência ameaçadora do aracnídeo era incrível, seu ferrão voltado para cima, bem próximo da espinha do cantor. Kamus notou, fascinado, que o escorpião fora desenhado de forma a acompanhar o formato da constelação daquele signo, as pequenas estrelas escuras se destacando na tatuagem avermelhada.  
  
- Você já fez fotos dela em algum trabalho anterior? – Kamus perguntou, afastando-se finalmente do cantor.  
  
- Não, e nem vou fazer! – Miro vestiu a camisa, irritado. – Já te falei que não vou explorar a minha imagem!  
  
Kamus deu risada. – Então, porque a fez, se não deseja que ninguém a veja?  
  
- Fiz pra mim, algum problema? É só o símbolo do meu signo, nada demais. – Miro deu de ombros.  
  
O Diretor sorriu, irônico. – Não seja ridículo! Você, fazendo alguma coisa pra ninguém ver?! Não zombe da minha inteligência!  
  
- É claro que... certas pessoas... vão poder vê-la. – Miro virou-se, insinuante. – Mas ela não é pro seu bico, tá bem?  
  
- Quê?! – Kamus arregalou os olhos, enfurecido. – Como você ousa insinuar...  
  
- Eu não estou insinuando nada! – Miro ergueu as mãos espalmadas num gesto de conciliação. – E, tudo bem, se você acha que a tatuagem vai ficar legal nas fotos, eu faço, mas nada muito ousado, OK?  
  
Kamus contou até dez, tentando recobrar a paciência. Não conseguiu. Virando- se para Máscara da Morte, ordenou. – Tire umas fotos dele de costas, enfocando a tatuagem. Eu quero que algumas sejam feitas em preto e branco. – Antes de sair, virou-se para o roqueiro, com ar de superioridade. – Ah, e veja se consegue deixá-lo bonito! – E saiu batendo a porta.  
  
- x –  
  
No dia seguinte...  
  
- Ei, Kamus, aqui estão as provas das fotos do Miro. – Shura estendeu-lhe um envelope. – O Máscara deixou comigo, enquanto você não estava.  
  
- Já estão prontas? Que bom... – Kamus pegou o envelope. Ele havia passado boa parte da manhã em uma reunião com Saori, e estava cansado. Mesmo assim, decidiu dar uma olhada nas provas e selecionar as melhores, para que fossem feitas as fotos o mais rápido possível.  
  
- Se você não se importar, eu já vou almoçar... – Shura comentou, meio sem graça. – É que eu combinei com a Shina... Quer vir também?  
  
Kamus sentou-se em sua mesa, encarando seu assistente ligeiramente. – Ah, tudo bem. Eu vou ficar mais um pouco e dar uma olhada nisso.  
  
- Então, até mais. – Shura olhou um tanto quanto compadecido para o chefe.  
  
Ao ver Shura sair, Kamus suspirou, resignado. Talvez Miro tivesse mesmo razão. Talvez ele fosse um fracasso em termos de vida social, relacionamentos e afins. Um mau-humorado, chato e insensível. "Cubo de gelo!" As palavras do cantor ecoaram por sua mente, parecendo zombar dele, mais uma vez.  
  
Kamus balançou a cabeça, tentando desviar os pensamentos. Abriu o envelope e começou a observar as minúsculas fotografias, analisando quais deveriam ser aproveitadas e ampliadas. Notou, satisfeito, que Miro era bem mais fotogênico do que Seiya, por exemplo, e provavelmente nenhuma outra sessão de fotos seria necessária. Com uma lupa, observou atentamente as fotos em que o cantor se deixara fotografar sem camisa, sua tatuagem de escorpião marcante à mostra. "Ficaram boas. Na contracapa do CD, em preto e branco, ficarão ótimas..." Foi quando uma foto em particular chamou sua atenção.  
  
"Eu... Não acredito!" Kamus olhou boquiaberto a pequena foto, aproximando- se mais para observá-la melhor. "Maldito Máscara da Morte!" Kamus olhou e olhou, um leve rubor espalhando-se por seu pescoço e rosto. "Como foi que aquele safado tirou essa foto, e eu não vi?! Desgraçado, ele me paga!"  
  
"Com certeza, aquela canalha tirador de sarro está querendo curtir com a minha cara!" Kamus sentiu uma vontade imensa de descartar aquela foto, como fizera tantas vezes com outras que não haviam ficado boas, ao longo dos anos em que trabalhava com aquilo.  
  
Mas a curiosidade falou mais alto, e ele acabou marcando-a para que ela fosse ampliada.  
  
- x –  
  
Depois de alguns dias...  
  
- Senhor Kamus, aqui estão as fotos do Miro! – Miho suspirou, revirando os olhos. – Ah, será que eu posso dar uma olhadinha?!  
  
- Nem pensar! – Kamus apanhou o envelope fechado das mãos da secretária, que mostrou uma certa resistência para soltá-lo. – Eu não quero as fotos todas babadas!  
  
- Ah, só uma, por favor... – Miho já estava com cara de quem ia chorar.  
  
- Agora não! – Kamus olhou o relógio. – Aliás, logo ele vai estar aqui, se eu não me enganar...  
  
- É sim, ele vem hoje pra ver as fotos. – Miho suspirou, novamente.  
  
- Bem, eu vou almoçar rapidinho, se ele chegar, peça que me espere. – Kamus olhou feio para a secretária. – E nada de dar escândalo!  
  
- Sim, senhor... – Miho saiu, cabisbaixa.  
  
Kamus olhou para o envelope, consultou o relógio, e achou melhor deixar para ver as fotos depois. Largou-o sobre a mesa e saiu.  
  
- x –  
  
Kamus almoçou o mais rápido que pôde, e voltou para sua sala.  
  
- Ah, Senhor Kamus... O Miro já chegou, e ele está esperando o Senhor lá na sua sala...  
  
- QUÊ?! Você deixou ele entrar lá sem a minha autorização?! – Kamus ficou irritado. Aquilo era o cúmulo do absurdo!  
  
- Err... Eu não tive muita escolha... – Miho apontou com a cabeça para Aldebaran, que estava parado na porta da sala, de guarda. – Depois daquele escândalo com as fãs lá na recepção... O senhor se lembra, não?  
  
- É claro que eu me lembro... – Kamus passou pelo segurança, entrando na sala. "Como eu poderia me esquecer! Eu estava no meio daquela palhaçada!"  
  
Mas o pior ainda estava por vir. Kamus encontrou Miro observando atentamente as fotos.  
  
- Você deveria saber que isso é muita falta de profissionalismo, entrar na minha sala sem autorização e ainda mexer nas minhas coisas! – Kamus comentou, friamente.  
  
- SUAS coisas, nada! Tem o MEU nome aqui, ó, está vendo? – Miro, com a sua cara debochada de sempre, mostrou seu nome no envelope pardo. Kamus desabou em sua cadeira, derrotado. Ele nunca conseguiria ganhar daquele convencido. Para tudo ele tinha uma resposta. Deturpada, mas tinha.  
  
Foi quando ele se lembrou da foto.  
  
- Me dá isso aqui! – Kamus tentou tirar as fotografias da mão de Miro, debruçando-se sobre a mesa, mas o cantor se afastou, rindo.  
  
- Eu já falei, são minhas! Porque eu não posso olhar? Que homem estressado! – Miro passou a foto de cima para baixo, olhando outra. - Só porque você quer vê-las primeiro?! Eu sei que eu sou lindo, gostoso, irresist... – As palavras de Miro morreram em sua garganta, e o sorriso desapareceu de seus lábios, ao observar melhor a foto que agora estava por cima.  
  
Kamus esfregou o rosto com as mãos, se preparando para o pior. Seria a chance perfeita para que o cantorzinho despejasse suas provocações contra ele.  
  
Mas, para a sua surpresa, Miro olhou durante um bom tempo para aquilo. Kamus poderia jurar que ele havia ficado sem graça. Talvez até vermelho. Depois de uma certa hesitação, Miro estendeu a foto para ele. – Acho que essa é sua.  
  
- Obrigado. – Kamus pegou a foto rapidamente, e sem nem mesmo olha-la, guardou-a na gaveta, apressado. – Err... então, o que achou?  
  
- Bem, todas ficaram legais. Você tinha razão, as da... – Miro clareou a garganta. - ... tatuagem, não ficaram ruins.  
  
- Certamente que não... Bem, eu sugeria que colocássemos uma daquelas, em preto e branco, na contracapa do single, e uma outra dessas daqui... – Kamus pegou as fotos de Miro, separando algumas. - ... na capa.  
  
- Por mim, tudo bem. – Miro ainda parecia incomodado.  
  
Os dois conversaram durante mais algum tempo, espalharam as fotos sobre a mesa de Kamus e optaram pelas melhores, inclusive para divulgação em revistas e confecção de pôsteres.  
  
- Bem, mais uma etapa concluída! – Kamus comentou, quanto terminaram, tentando parecer casual.  
  
- É claro... – Miro levantou-se. – Então, se é só isso, fui.  
  
- Até. – Kamus acenou, agradecendo interiormente o fato do cantor não ter feito nenhuma piada.  
  
Ao se ver a sós, Kamus escondeu o rosto entre as mãos, desanimado. Olhou para a gaveta fechada, sem coragem de olhar para o que estava lá dentro. Finalmente, abriu-a e tirou a foto, observou-a. "Oh, isso é pior do que eu imaginava!"  
  
Máscara da Morte havia conseguido captar o exato momento em que ele se aproximou de Miro, focando-os da cintura para cima. Sua mão esquerda afastava o cabelo azul ondulado por sobre o ombro nu do roqueiro, enquanto a direita tocava a tatuagem em suas costas. Era um toque breve, apenas um roçar de dedos. Mas a expressão em seu rosto era o pior. Máscara podia ser um gozador, mas era um excelente fotógrafo.  
  
Kamus passou a mão pelos cabelos, desolado que Miro tivesse visto aquilo.  
  
Fascínio. Pura e simplesmente fascínio. Seus olhos, na foto, pareciam nunca ter visto nada igual. Nada tão belo. "Deus, eu fiz mesmo essa cara?! Não é a toa que o Máscara quis me sacanear!" Seu olhar então recaiu sobre Miro. O cantor havia voltado seu rosto ligeiramente para o lado, como se tentasse ver a mão que tocava seu ombro. Um leve sorriso pairava nos lábios ligeiramente entreabertos do cantor, e seus olhos, semicerrados, não deixavam claro o que se passava em sua mente.  
  
Kamus estremeceu ligeiramente. Engoliu em seco, seu coração falhando uma batida.  
  
Afinal de contas, que cara era aquela que Miro fizera?!  
  
Continua  
  
Pessoal, dêem uma passadinha lá no blog, pra ver uma fanart da tatuagem do Miro, que eu usei de inspiração! Beijos!  
  
Bélier  
  
bélier.aries.blog.uol.com.br 


	5. Encontro improvável

Título: O astro do Rock  
  
Autora: Bélier  
  
Categoria: Universo Alternativo/Romance Yaoi  
  
Retratação: Eu não possuo Saint Seiya/Cavaleiros do Zodíaco. Infelizmente (ou felizmente) eu não os possuo, pois do contrário eles teriam namorado mais do que lutado... De qualquer forma, eles são propriedade de Kurumada, Toei e Bandai.  
  
Resumo: Meu primeiro U.A! Saori é dona de uma famosa gravadora. Ao contratar a mais nova sensação do Rock mundial, a moça deixa o temperamental artista aos cuidados do seu competente Diretor de Marketing. Isso não vai acabar bem...  
  
Capítulo 5 – Encontro improvável  
  
- Que foi, agora, Kamus? Outro dia ruim?  
  
Kamus olhou para os amigos. Se eles pudessem, por um minuto, ler seus pensamentos, com certeza achariam que ele estava ficando louco.  
  
- Não, Mu. O dia hoje até que foi... tranqüilo.  
  
E realmente fora. Ele trabalhou como um louco, fez reuniões com o seu pessoal, ligou para meia dúzia de contatos, correu de um lado para outro do prédio da gravadora... Um dia comum. Como qualquer outro.  
  
Mu observou bem o amigo, que estava cabisbaixo, desde a hora em que chegara ao restaurante. A seguir, seu olhar voltou-se para Shaka, que parecia compartilhar suas suspeitas de que ele não estava bem. – Tem certeza de que está bem? – O loiro perguntou, pousando sua mão na do amigo, tentando arrancar uma resposta verdadeira dele.  
  
- Está sim, Shaka! – Kamus deu alguns tapinhas amigáveis na mão de Shaka, impaciente. – Caramba! Vocês me chamam pra jantar, e depois ficam me bombardeando com perguntas?! Não venho mais aqui, hein? – Kamus tentou sorrir, mas o sorriso saiu frouxo.  
  
Conformados, o casal desistiu de questionar o amigo. Pelo menos por enquanto.  
  
Kamus tomou mais um gole de sua cerveja sem álcool, perdido em pensamentos. "Talvez eu devesse contar o que me intriga." Lembrou-se da foto, guardada dentro da sua valise. Mastigou o lábio inferior, louco de vontade de vê-la novamente. Conteve-se.  
  
Ele não via Miro a mais ou menos uma semana. O single do cantor já estava em fase de distribuição às rádios e lojas. Muitas entrevistas e apresentações em programas de TV badalados já estavam sendo agendadas. Era incrível como todos queriam ter Miro aparecendo em seu canal.  
  
A cada dia que passava pensando naquela foto, Kamus ficava mais intrigado, e o sentimento de vergonha era gradativamente substituído pela curiosidade, diante da reação inesperada do cantor. Fora impressão sua, ou ele parecera também... constrangido?  
  
- Bem, o que você nos sugere para hoje, Shaka? – Mu consultou o namorado. – Estou faminto!  
  
- Hum! – O loiro se empertigou. – Isso é coisa que se diga no meu restaurante?! Tenha modos, isso aqui não é uma espelunca qualquer pra você ficar dizendo que está passando fome!  
  
Kamus finalmente riu, divertido com a discussão dos dois.  
  
- Você ainda não viu nada, meu amigo... – Mu olhou para Kamus, fazendo cara de incompreendido. – Precisa ver o fumo que eu levei quando comentei, uma noite, após a refeição, que estava "cheio"!  
  
- Cheio?! CHEIO?! – Shaka agarrou uma mecha do cabelo de Mu, fingindo puxa- la. – Você deve dizer que está satisfeito! Entendeu?! Céus! Que falta de classe!  
  
Mu riu, e o rosto de Shaka se ruborizou. - Você faz isso para me irritar, não?  
  
- Claro! Eu adoro essa sua cara de bravo... – Mu voltou sua atenção para o cardápio.  
  
- Depois acertamos as contas em casa! – Shaka ameaçou.  
  
- Claro. Não vejo a hora!  
  
Até algum tempo atrás, Kamus ainda acharia que Shaka iria quebrar um de seus pratos caros na cabeça do namorado. Mas agora, ele já havia se acostumado ao jeito dos dois, e sabia que aquilo era só fachada. Era muito difícil o loiro se sentar à mesa com eles, como fazia aquela noite.  
  
- Porque o restaurante está calmo, hoje, Shaka? – Kamus perguntou, analisando o cardápio também.  
  
- Bem, houve uma reserva para uma pessoa famosa, e me pediram que separasse uma sessão do restaurante só para ela... – Shaka deu de ombros. – Eu não vou me preocupar, estão pagando uma quantia considerável pelas mesas que não vão ser usadas.  
  
- Famosa, é? – Kamus perguntou, distraído. – Quem seria?  
  
- Bem, um tal de... – Shaka arregalou os olhos, incrédulo. – Céus!!!  
  
Kamus e Mu acompanharam, assustados, o olhar que o dono do restaurante lançou para a entrada.  
  
Kamus gelou.  
  
- É a Hilda! – Shaka exclamou, horrorizado. – Isso só pode ser brincadeira!  
  
Kamus cruzou os braços sobre a mesa, escondendo a cabeça entre eles.  
  
- Pior ainda... – Mu falou, inconformado. – Aquele lá que está com ela... Não é o tal de Miro?!  
  
Kamus, sem tirar o rosto do esconderijo, balançou a cabeça, em assentimento.  
  
- Que horror! – Shaka não poderia ter resumido a situação de forma melhor.  
  
Os dois famosos entraram no restaurante, uma leva de seguranças os escoltando. Miro acenou para uma ou outra pessoa, que os olhavam, surpresas. Hilda, por sua vez, sequer olhou para as pessoas ao redor. Mas, ao notar Mu e Shaka sentados na mesa, olhou curiosa para a farta cabeleira esmeralda, que escondia o belo rosto do seu ex-namorado.  
  
- Kamus!!! – A topmodel exclamou, animada. – Kamus, querido, você por aqui?  
  
Miro deu um passo atrás, diante da revelação. Olhou assustado de Hilda para Kamus.  
  
- É claro que eu estou aqui... Hilda. – Kamus comentou, entredentes. Levantou-se para cumprimentar a ex-namorada, recebendo dela um beijo no rosto. – Você bem sabe que eu freqüento esse restaurante! – O olhar do diretor de Marketing recaiu sobre a bela moça, mas a observação foi breve. Logo seus olhos se desviaram para Miro, como se estivessem sendo atraídos por um imã.  
  
O cantor não disse nada, apenas devolveu seu olhar. Miro analisou depois os acompanhantes de Kamus, que também haviam se levantado, com um olhar interrogativo.  
  
- Olá, Mu! Oi Shaka! – Hilda fingiu não ter notado o tom de desprezo na voz de Kamus. – Parabéns pelo restaurante! Tenho ouvido ótimas críticas, desde que voltei!  
  
- Obrigado... – Shaka retesou as costas, incomodado. Ele e Mu nunca gostaram muito dela, sempre a acharam esnobe.  
  
- Vocês se conhecem? – Miro se manifestou pela primeira vez, indicando com a mão Kamus e Hilda.  
  
- Oh, sim... Eu e o Kamus tivemos um longo relacionamento...  
  
- De três meses... – Kamus completou, irritado.  
  
- Sei. Poderíamos nos sentar agora? – Miro pediu, segurando o braço da modelo, sem muita delicadeza. Seu olhar cruzou com o de Kamus, com ódio. Hilda olhou de um homem para o outro, confusa. Viu os dois se encararem, e concluiu, satisfeita, que estavam ambos enciumados.  
  
- Isso é ridículo! Quem ele pensa que é?! – Kamus resmungou, ao sentar-se novamente.  
  
- ELE? – Mu olhou sem entender. – Você quis dizer ELA?  
  
- É... hã... – Kamus olhou para os amigos, sem se dar conta do que havia dito. – Eu quis dizer, quem é ele pra vir até aqui com a minha ex-namorada!  
  
- Olha, Kamus, pelo jeito, ele nem sabia que vocês já estiveram juntos, e ele não teria como saber que você freqüenta esse restaurante. – Mu comentou o óbvio.  
  
Kamus avermelhou. – Isso lá é verdade...  
  
- Eu acho é que você está com ciúmes da Hilda, isso sim! – Mu comentou, divertido.  
  
- Não estou, não! É só que eu não esperava vê-la com esse... esse babaca!  
  
Shaka olhava boquiaberto para Kamus. "Será possível?"  
  
- x -  
  
Apesar da comida excelente, o jantar transcorreu num clima pesado. Kamus amuou-se de tal forma, que nem mesmo as tentativas de Mu e Shaka para animá- lo estavam dando certo. O diretor de Marketing, a todo instante, lançava disfarçadamente olhares para a mesa onde Miro e Hilda estavam. Kamus bufava a cada olhada, demonstrando sua irritação, e os amigos acharam melhor deixar de lado as brincadeiras, pois a situação era séria.  
  
Por outro lado, na mesa dos dois famosos, a situação também não era das melhores. Miro parecia estar num péssimo humor, e quanto mais Hilda se exibia, para ele, e ao mesmo tempo, aquilo lhe parecia óbvio, para Kamus também, mais o cantor ficava irritado.  
  
Ao ver Miro se levantar pra ir ao banheiro, Kamus não teve dúvidas: levantou-se também, mais que depressa. – Com licença!  
  
- Kamus, não faça isso! – Mu pediu. – Não vá lá conversar com ela... – Mu olhou, abismado, Kamus também se dirigir ao banheiro. – Ué...  
  
- Mu, o negócio é o seguinte... – Shaka segurou amorosamente o rosto do seu namorado com uma das mãos. – Eu te amo, mais do que tudo nessa vida, mas às vezes você é tão distraído...  
  
- Ai, meu Deus! Será que os dois vão brigar por minha causa?- Hilda comentou, num tom de voz ligeiramente alto, para que eles a ouvissem. A modelo levou uma das mãos até o peito, num gesto dramático.  
  
Shaka riu.  
  
Kamus entrou no banheiro, batendo a porta. Encontrou Miro espalhando água em seu rosto. O cantor virou-se para encará-lo. Kamus reparou que ele tremia ligeiramente, provavelmente de raiva. – Agora você passou dos limites! Como você ousa fazer isso?!  
  
- Isso o que? – Miro perguntou, cínico. – É a primeira vez que eu a convido para sair, e, pelo pouco que pude ver, não tem nenhuma plaquinha com o seu nome, pregada nela!  
  
- Admita, você fez isso para me irritar! – Kamus fechou as mãos, apertando- as com força.  
  
- Que te irritar! Ficou doido?! Você que não pára de olhar pra ela, lá da sua mesa! Você que está sendo sacana, paquerando-a bem na minha frente!  
  
- Oh, então agora você me acha um perigo em potencial?! Lembro-me bem de você ter dito que eu era um fracassado, em termos de relacionamento! – Kamus comentou, irônico.  
  
- Eu lá estou preocupado com você?! – Miro enxugou o rosto. – Vá, me deixe passar que eu já me enchi dessa conversa!  
  
Kamus segurou o cantor rudemente pelo braço, jogando-o contra a porta do banheiro. – Veja lá como você fala comigo! Aqui eu não tenho que seguir ordens de ninguém! – Kamus o sacudiu com força, fazendo os cabelos longos azuis se desarrumarem um pouco.  
  
Miro o olhou, seus olhos brilhando de ódio. – Isso não quer dizer nada... Posso muito bem ligar amanhã para a Kido e dizer à princesinha que me recuso a trabalhar com o diretor de Marketing dela...  
  
- Você não teria coragem de quebrar o seu contrato... – Kamus retrucou, num tom de voz baixo e ameaçador.  
  
- E quem disse que eu vou quebrar o meu contrato? – Miro deu de ombros, e Kamus o empurrou mais ainda contra a porta. – Ela que se vire para arrumar outra pessoa para me dar assistência!  
  
- Seu maldito! – Uma das mãos de Kamus circulou o pescoço do cantor.  
  
Miro ergueu o queixo, desafiador. – Ora, ora, o que o ciúme não faz com uma pessoa... Agora você acordou pra vida?!  
  
- Eu não estou com ciúmes! – Kamus apertou um pouco mais o pescoço de Miro, fazendo com que ele o encarasse.  
  
- Ah, está, sim... – Miro provocou.  
  
- Eu não tenho ciúmes... – Kamus observou o rosto bonito do cantor, próximo ao dele. Seus olhos fixaram-se na boca úmida dele.  
  
- Tem sim. Admita... – Miro entreabriu os lábios, num sorriso irônico.  
  
Kamus sentiu a respiração quente de Miro tocar-lhe o rosto. – Eu sequer gosto dela. Quem está com ciúmes é você!  
  
- Talvez eu tenha mesmo... – Miro fechou os olhos, mas Kamus sacudiu levemente sua cabeça, obrigando-o a abri-los novamente.  
  
- Estamos falando mesmo da Hilda? – Kamus perguntou, num murmúrio.  
  
- É claro que não... – Miro avançou ligeiramente para frente, e seus lábios roçaram de leve contra os de Kamus, que permaneceu imóvel. - Eu por mim colocaria aquela chata num táxi e a despacharia para casa agora mesmo...  
  
Kamus soltou o pescoço de Miro, entrelaçando seus dedos nos cabelos azuis na nuca do cantor. Seu polegar escovou levemente a pele do rosto moreno.  
  
- Isso é loucura. – Kamus comentou, secamente, seus olhos se estreitando. Desceu seus lábios sobre os de Miro, que fechou novamente os olhos.  
  
Nesse momento, a porta foi empurrada com força. Aldebaran derrubou os dois no chão, ao entrar no banheiro. Ao ver o patrão caído sobre Kamus, avançou para os dois. – Ei, chefe, algum problema, aí?  
  
- Droga, não até agora! – Miro praguejou, tentando se desvencilhar de Kamus para se levantar. O guarda-costas tentou ajuda-lo, mas o cantor o afastou, com um safanão.  
  
- É que... a moça lá fora estava preocupada com o Senhor... – Aldebaran coçou a cabeça, confuso. Apesar dos dois estarem no chão, não pareciam estar brigando. – Então eu vim ver.  
  
- Tá, tá, já entendi! – Miro finalmente se levantou, ajeitando os cabelos.  
  
Shaka apareceu logo em seguida. Tentando disfarçar, o loiro olhou a sua volta, fingindo preocupação. – Por favor, não destruam o meu banheiro!  
  
- Ninguém aqui está brigando não... – Miro reclamou, enquanto Kamus também se erguia.  
  
- Ainda bem, caso contrário, eu ia fazer vocês pagarem! – Shaka observou atentamente os dois.  
  
- Dinheiro pra mim não é problema... – Miro resmungou, mal-humorado. – Vamos embora, Deba, que a noite já foi pro saco. Sem querer te ofender, a comida estava ótima... – Miro voltou-se para Shaka, e depois para Kamus. – Mas você deveria selecionar melhor quem vem aqui!  
  
Kamus deu um passo à frente. Ele ia responder grosseiramente ao cantor, mas mudou de idéia no último instante. – Não foi isso que eu senti, agora a pouco. – Comentou, sério.  
  
Miro engoliu em seco. Sem olhá-lo, saiu do banheiro, seguido pelo guarda- costas.  
  
Shaka olhou compadecido para o amigo. – Situação difícil essa...  
  
Kamus assentiu, chateado.  
  
Continua  
  
Comentários da autora:  
  
Opa, nada de xingar o Deba! Mais respeito com o nosso conterrâneo!!!  
  
E nada de xingar a autora, também...   
  
Não sei porque eu lembrei do George Michael... (Bélier coça a cabeça, intrigada)  
  
Finalmente, msn: belier(traço baixo)aries(arroba)msn.com. Como eu não lembro de todo mundo que me pediu para entrar em contato, por favor, me adicionem!  
  
Beijos!  
  
Bélier 


	6. Produzindo o videoclipe

Título: O astro do Rock

Autora: Bélier

Categoria: Universo Alternativo/Romance Yaoi

Retratação: Eu não possuo Saint Seiya/Cavaleiros do Zodíaco. Infelizmente (ou felizmente) eu não os possuo, pois do contrário eles teriam namorado mais do que lutado... De qualquer forma, eles são propriedade de Kurumada, Toei e Bandai.

Resumo: Meu primeiro U.A! Saori é dona de uma famosa gravadora. Ao contratar a mais nova sensação do Rock mundial, a moça deixa o temperamental artista aos cuidados do seu competente Diretor de Marketing. Isso não vai acabar bem...

Capítulo 6 - Produzindo o videoclipe

Ei, chefão, você está legal?

Se mais alguém me perguntar se eu estou bem, vai pro olho da rua! – Kamus rugiu, furiosamente.

Máscara fingiu se encolher de medo. – Não está mais aqui quem perguntou!

Nossa, que estresse, lindinho... – Afrodite recostou-se na cadeira, observando o rosto cansado do diretor de Marketing. – Você está precisando de umas férias, relaxar, namorar...

Escutem aqui, isso é uma reunião de negócios ou um grupo de terapia? Não, porque se for o segundo, eu vou cortar o salário de todo mundo! – Kamus estreitou os olhos perigosamente.

Calma, Kamus... Só estamos preocupados com você e também com o serviço...- Shura suspirou. – Aposto que você não ouviu uma palavra do que dissemos na última meia hora.

Kamus recostou-se na cadeira, envergonhado. Era verdade. Ultimamente, sua mente se concentrava em uma única coisa...

Desculpem-me, eu... – Kamus passou as mãos pelo cabelo. - Realmente estou exausto!

Você está assim porque é teimoso! A Senhorita Saori já não te avisou que era pra você se dedicar só à divulgação do CD do Miro?

Pronto. Ali estava, definitivamente, uma palavrinha que chamava sua atenção.

Você sabe que o cara é bom! Ele anda tão ocupado, que It's my life já está tocando em todas as rádios e ainda não conseguimos tempo para gravar o videoclipe da música! – Foi a vez de Shura se estressar. – Isso nunca aconteceu antes! O cara vive dizendo que não tem tempo para gravar!

Kamus olhou para Shura como se não o visse. Ele sabia muito bem porque Miro recusava-se a entrar em contato com a gravadora. Fechou os olhos, lembrando-se da boca macia do cantor sob a sua. Tão pouco tempo... Droga, por quê?

Kamus!

Oi! – O Diretor de Marketing abriu os olhos, assustado.

Pronto, está dormindo sentado! – Afrodite cruzou os braços, impaciente.

Kamus levantou-se rapidamente, deixando a equipe espantada. – Eu vou dar um jeito nisso, e vai ser hoje!

x-

Kamus olhou para o relógio de pulso. Estava demorando mais do que ele imaginava. Analisou o hall de entrada da rede de T.V. Seu olhar então se voltou para a porta, onde uma multidão de adolescentes se acotovelava, do lado de fora.

Cruzou as pernas, irritado. Para ele fora fácil saber onde Miro ia estar naquela tarde, dando uma entrevista. Ele só não conseguia imaginar como aquelas garotas conseguiam ir atrás do cantor, onde quer que ele estivesse. "Como elas descobrem? Deve ser instinto!"

De repente, uma idéia lhe veio à cabeça. De forma alguma Miro ia sair por ali, com aquele tumulto!

Levantou-se apressado e informou-se com a recepcionista onde era a outra saída. A moça indicou a direção, e ele saiu a passos largos. Parou indeciso em um corredor, sem imaginar por onde deveria seguir, dali. Apoiou o peso do corpo em um dos pés, e coçou a cabeça, aflito. Nesse momento, a porta do elevador a sua frente se abriu.

Seu olhar cruzou com o de Miro. O roqueiro estava lindo, seu cabelo azul brilhante displicentemente desarrumado. Nenhum dos dois falou.

Você! – Aldebaran resmungou. – Veio brigar de novo?

Kamus olhou para o guarda-costas, seus olhos arregalados em surpresa.

Deixa pra lá, Deba. Vamos indo, que eu já estou atrasado... – Miro comentou, sem muito entusiasmo.

Espere! – Kamus se colocou na frente do cantor. – Eu preciso falar com você! Eu sei porque está evitando ir até a gravadora, mas você precisa fazer o vídeo!

Eu não estou indo por falta de tempo! – Miro comentou, irritado. O cantor continuou a andar, desviando-se dele.

Kamus o seguiu. – Tudo bem, mas você precisa arrumar algum! A equipe já até elaborou um roteiro, a partir do que você sugeriu. Os técnicos de som, imagem... Já estão todos contratados!

Miro olhou derrotado para o Diretor. – Está bem, eu vou! Pode marcar para começarmos a gravar quarta-feira bem cedo! Ainda tenho compromissos para amanhã.

Ótimo! – Kamus suspirou aliviado. – Depois eu te informo sobre o local e o roteiro, Tenho certeza de que três dias serão suficientes para a gravação! - Nesse momento, os dois chegaram à saída dos fundos.

Prepare-se. – Miro comentou, aborrecido.

Quê? – Kamus perguntou, sem entender.

Antes que ele pudesse se dar conta do que estava acontecendo, foi atacado por um bando de fãs mais espertas do que as que esperavam o cantor na porta da frente. Como Aldebaran só protegeu Miro, Kamus teve que se virar pra sair daquele tumulto. Uma enorme limusine já os esperava do lado de fora.

Aconselho você a vir comigo! – Miro gritou.- Depois você volta para pegar seu carro!

Kamus imaginou se adiantaria gritar que ele não era famoso, mas acabou chegando à conclusão de que não ia resolver.

Kamus conseguiu se soltar das moças que tentavam agarrá-lo, entrando na limusine logo depois de Miro, aterrorizado. Fechou a porta com força, feliz pelo vidro ser totalmente preto e impedir a visão daquele bando de malucas.

Largou-se no banco da limusine, arfando, como se tivesse corrido vários quilômetros. Olhou para Miro, sentado calmamente à sua frente.

Céus! – Kamus respirou fundo. – Que loucura! Como você consegue conviver com isso?

Miro sorriu de forma estranha. – A gente acostuma, sabe. – Kamus percebeu que o cantor olhava fixamente para o seu peito. – Elas fizeram um belo estrago em você...

Kamus olhou para baixo, notando que sua camisa havia sido rasgada, naquele tumulto, deixando seu peito descoberto. Segurou dois pedaços do tecido esfarrapado com as pontas dos dedos. Nessa altura, já nem existiam mais botões. – Oh, droga, eu gostava dessa camisa! – Comentou, desolado.

Miro procurou alguma coisa no interior do carro. – Toma! – Jogou uma camisa preta na direção de Kamus. – Eu sempre guardo algumas na limusine, para essas emergências...

Kamus segurou a camisa aberta, diante de si. – Você não quer que eu use isto, quer! – Perguntou, incrédulo. A camisa tinha golas e mangas exageradamente grandes, num estilo medieval.

Não quer, devolve... – Miro replicou, emburrado, estendendo a mão.

Deixa, eu vou usar... – Kamus suspirou. Resignado, retirou o que restava de sua camisa, deixando o peito à mostra. Ficou um tanto quanto constrangido ao notar que Miro acompanhava cada movimento seu. "Ainda bem que estou em forma..." Kamus pensou, aborrecido. "Caso contrário, ainda ia ter que escutar desse daí que preciso fazer abdominal!"

Eh, você ficou com outra cara! – Miro comentou, divertido.

Cara de quê? – Kamus perguntou, puxando as enormes mangas rendadas sobre suas mãos, contrariado.

De Louis... – Miro começou a rir. Kamus logo percebeu que ele se referia ao personagem de Entrevista com o Vampiro.

E você é quem? Lestat? – Kamus respondeu, mal-humorado.

Talvez... – Miro comentou, cruzando as pernas, displicentemente. – Seu pescoço está disponível?

Kamus olhou para o cantor, cujos olhos pareciam totalmente inocentes. – Eu, sinceramente, não entendo você!

Não é pra me entender... – Miro curvou-se ligeiramente, colocando um CD pra tocar.

Kamus reconheceu a música como uma das que comporiam o álbum do cantor. Ele mesmo já tinha ouvido aquilo inúmeras vezes, nos últimos dias.

_(Sympathy for the Devil – The Rolling Stones)_

Você gosta é de provocar as pessoas... – Kamus observou, secamente. – E depois finge que não é com você!

Eu gosto de provocar as pessoas! – Miro replicou, indignado.

Não se finja de santo! Você me provocou, naquela noite... – Kamus clareou a garganta, temeroso em tocar no assunto. – E depois saiu daquele banheiro fingindo que não aconteceu nada!

Miro permaneceu em silêncio. Bateu então de leve no vidro que o separava do motorista. A limusine contornou uma esquina e parou, tirando-os do devaneio.

Acho melhor você descer e ir buscar seu carro. – Miro comentou, simplesmente.

Kamus saiu, batendo a porta com força. Começou a andar, apressado, mas ainda ouviu Miro gritar, pelo vidro aberto do carro.

E não se esqueça de devolver a minha camisa! – O riso do cantor ecoou nos ouvidos de Kamus.

x-

Felizmente, o clipe foi gravado sem maiores incidentes. Kamus evitou acompanhar as gravações, nos primeiros dias, para não estressar a si mesmo e nem ao roqueiro. Imaginou o que aconteceria se o cantor se irritasse novamente com ele... Certamente, seriam mais alguns dias de atraso.

Apareceu no local das gravações no último dia. Como o lugar estava cheio de gente, desejou ardentemente passar despercebido. Logo encontrou Afrodite, e juntou-se a ele.

Kamus! – O maquiador, que estava cuidando do visual do cantor, se surpreendeu. – Achei que você não ia aparecer!

Bem... eu tive alguns assuntos para resolver... – Kamus desviou o assunto. – E então, como estamos indo?

Muito bem. O rapaz é bem profissional... E muito simpático, também!

Oh, sim... muito simpático. – Kamus bufou.

Afrodite olhou de relance para o Diretor, notando sua reação. – Não sei porque você implica tanto com ele! Ele trata muito bem toda a equipe, cumpriu seus horários de maneira exemplar...

Kamus tentou esconder sua surpresa. – Bem... Isso é ótimo! Ao menos, poupamos tempo e dinheiro.

Afrodite sorriu. Os dois voltaram a atenção para o palco. Miro estava gravando uma cena de show, e uma multidão de jovens gritava o nome dele, de forma histérica.

Eles não estão atuando, estão? – Kamus observou, espantado.

Não... Definitivamente não! – Afrodite riu. – Essa é a última tomada. Já gravamos todas as externas, e com os outros atores também... Apesar de ter poucas cenas, o seu cantor amado fez questão de acompanhar tudo. Ele é bem exigente!

Afrodite! – Kamus se horrorizou.

O maquiador sorriu. – Você é um tolo, sabia? Se o que o está te impedindo é simplesmente o fato de nunca ter se relacionado com um homem, acredite em mim, não pense muito nisso...

O queixo de Kamus caiu, diante das palavras do outro. – Eu não...

Afrodite exasperou-se, e virou para enfrentar o amigo. – Não tente me dizer que você não se sente atraído por ele! Já trabalho com você há alguns anos, e sei bem que você pode ser estressado, mau-humorado e impessoal. E aquele rapaz que está ali... – O maquiador apontou para Miro, no palco. - ... foi o único, até hoje, que conseguiu tirar você dessa casca!

Kamus enfiou as mãos nos bolsos da calça, baixando o olhar. Sentiu-se derrotado.

x-

Kamus passou os dias seguintes tentando não pensar muito em Miro, mas isso lhe parecia uma tarefa impossível. Estava curiosíssimo para ver como havia ficado o material. Assim, o diretor de Marketing fez questão de acompanhar a fase de edição do videoclipe.

Kamus não ficou surpreso ao ver que Miro aparecia tão bem no vídeo quanto nas fotos. Ou ao vivo...

O roqueiro optara por um clipe não muito complicado, que narrava de forma simples a história de um adolescente que procurava, de qualquer maneira, chegar a um show de Rock. A ação era intermeada por cenas em que Miro aparecia, belíssimo, à frente de sua banda, tocando para uma platéia agitada.

Achou engraçado o desespero com que o rapaz tentava chegar a tempo para assistir o show de Miro. Ou seria por causa da namorada? Fitou o vídeo, onde o cantor aparecia agora, o sorriso levemente irônico estampado em seu rosto. Aquilo já estava lhe parecendo uma marca registrada...

E então, Kamus, o que achou? – Aioria perguntou. – Gostei muito da cena do túnel, e você?

Hã... – Kamus olhou distraído para o editor de imagens. Voltou novamente sua atenção para a TV. – Ah, ficou ótimo! Acho que está perfeito, não precisa editar mais nada!

Se você diz... – Aioria sorriu, satisfeito. – Acho que ficou um belo videoclipe!

Muito bom... – Kamus observou Miro no monitor, mais uma vez. – Perfeito.

Continua

Comentários da autora:

Bélier sem paciência de descrever o clipe de It´s my life.

Por favor, procurem na net!

Próximo sucesso do Miro: Sympathy for the Devil

Beijos!


	7. Concluindo o CD

Título: O astro do Rock

Autora: Bélier

Categoria: Universo Alternativo/Romance Yaoi

Retratação: Eu não possuo Saint Seiya/Cavaleiros do Zodíaco. Infelizmente (ou felizmente) eu não os possuo, pois do contrário eles teriam namorado mais do que lutado... De qualquer forma, eles são propriedade de Kurumada, Toei e Bandai.

Resumo: Meu primeiro U.A! Saori é dona de uma famosa gravadora. Ao contratar a mais nova sensação do Rock mundial, a moça deixa o temperamental artista aos cuidados do seu competente Diretor de Marketing. Isso não vai acabar bem...

Capítulo 7 – Concluindo o CD

Bom dia! – Shura mal bateu na porta da sala e já foi entrando. Kamus observou seu assistente, notando que ele parecia muito satisfeito.

Bom dia... – Kamus parou o quê estava fazendo, enquanto seu assistente sentava-se à sua frente. – Alguma novidade? Boa, de preferência...

Ah, sim! – Shura sorriu, feliz. – Acho que a Senhorita Saori vai nos dar um belo aumento!

Kamus balançou a cabeça, divertido, diante da revelação. – O quê te leva a pensar isso?

Bem... Fizemos um ótimo trabalho na divulgação do tal do Miro... O single dele vendeu muito, It's my life está em primeiro lugar nas paradas e o clipe está passando em vários canais de televisão... As lojas já estão se preparando para uma venda agitada, quando finalmente receberem os CDs dele!

Kamus tamborilou com os dedos na mesa, fingindo pouco caso, mas sentindo uma pontada de ciúme. – Imagino. Aquelas loucas que vivem atrás dele vão fazer fila para comprar...

Elas vão se estapear, isso sim! – Shura riu, sem perceber que aquilo incomodava seu chefe. – Bem, o quê importa é que está quase pronto, o pessoal lá do estúdio avisou que hoje eles terminam toda a edição do CD.

Ele já gravou tudo? – Kamus não quis demonstrar curiosidade, mas não pôde deixar de perguntar. Ele não tinha mais visto Miro, depois do dia em que aparecera na gravação do videoclipe do cantor.

Parece que sim... – Shura confirmou. – Sinta-se feliz! Finalmente você está livre dele!

Kamus sorriu, mas sentiu-se mal com a informação. – Realmente, é um alívio!

Assim que a gravadora distribuir o CD às lojas, nosso trabalho estará concluído...

Bem, não temos tanta sorte assim! – Kamus tentou brincar, mas a idéia de não se encontrar mais com o cantor estava deixando-o preocupado. – Teremos ainda que agüenta-lo no próximo videoclipe...

Acho pouco provável... – Shura cruzou as pernas, pensativo. – Ouvi falar que ele fará shows no país por um mês ou dois e depois vai iniciar sua turnê pelo mundo. Parece que a América é o lugar mais visado por ele... Você sabe, lá nos Estados Unidos existem ótimos estúdios, os clipes costumam ser cinematográficos! Talvez não o vejamos por um bom tempo...

O contrato dele com a Kido não é apenas para um CD, é? – Kamus perguntou, esperançoso.

Não, me parece que é para vários... – Shura entendeu mal a preocupação de Kamus. –Você tem razão... não vamos nos livrar dele tão fácil!

Kamus não prestou atenção ao último comentário de Shura. "Preciso resolver isso, de alguma forma! Preciso vê-lo!"

Assim que seu assistente saiu, Kamus chamou Miho e pediu que a secretária marcasse um horário com Miro, para a manhã seguinte, sem falta. Ficou mais aliviado quando a garota lhe deu um retorno, depois de algumas horas tentando entrar em contato com o cantor.

Ele disse que tem muitos compromissos para amanhã, mas vai fazer o possível para estar aqui, Senhor Kamus! – Miho comunicou, toda feliz. A garota adorava as passagens do astro pela gravadora.

Ótimo, obrigado, Senhorita Miho! – Kamus passou a mão pelos cabelos, ansioso. Ele precisava pelo menos saber o quê o cantor queria com ele; se as suas provocações eram apenas para tirá-lo do sério, ou se ele realmente tinha outras intenções...

x-

"Isso é loucura!" Kamus já havia perdido a conta de quantas vezes se decidira a ir embora dali, sem êxito. Olhou novamente para a entrada do prédio luxuoso onde Miro possuía uma cobertura.

"Talvez ele não volte para casa essa noite..." Pensou, desolado. "Talvez esteja com alguém..." Segurou com força o volante, até as juntas dos dedos ficarem brancas. Já fazia pelo menos uma hora que ele estava ali parado, e nem sinal do cantor. E já era quase meia-noite...

"Essa é boa! O quê estou fazendo aqui!" Kamus bufou, irritado. Olhou-se no espelho retrovisor, esperando achar resposta para a pergunta. "Eu vou encontrá-lo amanhã, de qualquer forma, no escritório... Não...Talvez seja melhor esperar mais um pouco!" Tentando se distrair, ligou o rádio do carro. It's my life começou a tocar imediatamente.

Droga!

Finalmente, decidiu ir embora. Olhou mais uma vez para o prédio alto, do outro lado da rua, e suspirou. Já estava para dar partida quando o seu celular tocou, assustando-o. Pegou-o no console do carro e atendeu imediatamente, temeroso de quem poderia ser àquela hora.

Alô? – Kamus notou um breve silêncio do outro lado.

... Acordado a essa hora! Que foi, levou serviço pra casa? – Um riso debochado se fez ouvir.

Kamus piscou várias vezes, sem acreditar.

Oh-oh, foi mal... Atrapalhei alguma coisa? – Outra risada.

Miro! – Kamus perguntou, incrédulo.

Não, é o fantasma do Jim Morrison! É claro que sou eu, seu tonto! – Miro brincou. De repente, sua voz ficou séria. – Escuta... Você está com alguém?

"Como se eu assim não desejasse..." – Não.

Sua secretária me avisou que você queria falar comigo... Sinto muito, mas não posso ir amanhã. Tenho alguns compromissos com o meu empresário.

Oh... – Kamus ficou decepcionado. – Tudo bem, pode ser outro d—

Miro o interrompeu. - Preciso falar com você, agora. Posso ir até a sua casa?

Hã... – Kamus procurou algo para dizer, desesperadamente. – Eu... eu não estou em casa... Na verdade, estava indo embora, e... se você quiser, posso passar na sua.

Silêncio do outro lado. – Por mim, tudo bem... – Miro deu o endereço. Kamus fez careta, lembrando-se de como fora difícil conseguir aquilo, mais cedo. – Dê-me um tempo, estou indo pra lá, também.

Miro desligou, e Kamus ficou olhando para o celular, espantado.

Finalmente, ele ia ter a conversa que queria.

x-

Os dois homens permaneceram calados enquanto o elevador subia. Kamus evitava olhar para Miro, que estava ao seu lado, mas já havia reparado em todos os detalhes do cantor, quando se encontraram, no saguão. Ele estava lindo, como sempre.

Você chegou rápido... – Miro quebrou o silêncio.

Eu... estava por perto. – Kamus disfarçou. – E você, onde estava?

Com o pessoal da banda. – Miro suspirou. – Saímos para comemorar o final da gravação. Mas eu não estava num dia muito animado.

Sei... – Kamus olhou para seus sapatos, pensativo.

Saíram num hall reservado à cobertura; Miro abriu a porta, deixando que o outro homem entrasse primeiro.

Kamus caminhou pela sala enorme do apartamento de Miro, enquanto este acendia algumas luzes. Observou atentamente a decoração. Não era ruim, e de forma alguma refletia a personalidade irritante do cantor. Notou que havia muitos objetos típicos da cultura grega. Parou diante de uma maravilhosa ânfora e abaixou-se ligeiramente para olhar os desenhos nela trabalhados.

Miro, ao notar seu interesse, esclareceu. – A minha mãe era grega. Por isso a decoração. Não pude impedir que isso me influenciasse... – O cantor tirou a jaqueta, revelando uma camiseta preta justa.

São peças muito bonitas... – Kamus desviou sua atenção da ânfora para uma bela estátua.- Realmente, de muito bom gosto...

"...nem parece que foi você que escolheu!" – Miro comentou, com deboche. – Não precisa terminar, já entendi.

Será que você é tão burro que não consegue distinguir quando uma pessoa está te elogiando com sinceridade? – Kamus o olhou friamente.

Miro abriu e fechou a boca, sem encontrar o quê dizer. Disfarçando, virou-se para o bar. – Quer tomar alguma coisa?

Ah... – Kamus hesitou, se sentando num sofá de couro bem no meio da sala. Já fazia algum tempo que parara de usar seus calmantes, sob pressão de Mu. Bem, na verdade, seu médico e amigo se recusara a lhe dar outra receita. – Eu... aceito uma dose de uísque...

Hum, boa pedida... – Miro pegou uma garrafa de um uísque muito caro, e serviu duas doses generosas.

Com gelo, por favor... – Kamus pediu.

Então você não gosta dele puro? – Miro perguntou, colocando o gelo e se aproximando de Kamus.

Na verdade, eu gosto do gelo... – Kamus olhou fascinado quando Miro parou de pé ao seu lado, estendendo-lhe o copo.

"E essa agora?" Kamus pensou, confuso, enquanto tomava um gole da bebida. "O quê é que eu estou fazendo aqui, no apartamento dele, em plena madrugada?" Continuou olhando para Miro, esperando que ele se afastasse, mas viu que o cantor ainda permanecia de pé à sua frente, um olhar estranho em seu rosto.

Miro então pareceu se decidir; provou seu uísque, pousando em seguida o copo com ruído sob a mesinha de vidro perto dele. Afastando-se de Kamus, foi até um sofisticado aparelho de som e estudou atentamente os CDs. Kamus reconheceu imediatamente o som que ecoou pela sala enorme. Era uma de suas cantoras preferidas.

_(Take my hand – Dido)  
_

Ei, eu gosto disso... – Comentou, distraído.

Eu vi o CD dela sobre a sua mesa, naquele dia das fotos... – Miro aproximou-se dele, novamente.

Achei que os cantores famosos ouvissem suas próprias músicas quando estão em casa! – Kamus tentou fazer uma piada, mas ficou meio assustado quando Miro, sem aviso, tirou o copo ainda cheio de suas mãos, colocando-o ao lado do seu.

Depois eu é que sou o burro... – Miro comentou, irônico, pegando uma das pedras de gelo que colocara dentro do copo. Kamus observou, vidrado, o outro se sentar sobre ele, seus joelhos afundando no sofá macio, um de cada lado de suas coxas. – Não sou tão egocêntrico assim, a ponto de te seduzir ouvindo minha própria música... - O cantor segurou o rosto de Kamus em uma das mãos, com uma certa rudeza, erguendo-o. Kamus não teve forças, nem vontade, para evitar o que ele sabia que viria a seguir.

Então era isso. Não poderia escapar, mesmo que quisesse.

Miro passou cuidadosamente o gelo pelos lábios de Kamus, que fechou os olhos, aceitando a provocação. Sentiu o gelo derreter e molhar sua boca, um leve gosto de uísque ainda presente na água. Uma gota escorreu por seu queixo e o cantor imediatamente parou-a com sua língua. Kamus permaneceu impassível, sentindo a ponta da língua dele percorrer sua pele, até quase alcançar sua boca. Miro se afastou e provocou-o novamente, até que Kamus entreabriu os lábios, chupando levemente o gelo. Miro então retirou sua isca, substituindo-a por seus lábios, finalmente o beijando.

Kamus sentiu seu corpo se incendiar, ao sentir os lábios quentes de Miro tocarem os seus, gelados e sensíveis. Percebeu, pela impaciência que sentia nos movimentos do outro, que ele parecia estar desejando aquilo já há algum tempo. Kamus fora muito tolo em não perceber.

Bem, talvez ele tivesse notado, sim. E talvez tivesse se deixado cair na armadilha. Conscientemente.

Talvez por isso estivesse ali, naquela noite.

Miro acariciou seus lábios com os dele, lambendo-os, a pedrinha de gelo esquecida sobre o sofá. O cantor o estava provocando, como sempre fizera desde o dia em que se conheceram. Kamus tombou sua cabeça levemente, entreabrindo os lábios e empurrando sua língua dentro da boca de Miro, que pareceu levemente surpreso com a sua iniciativa. Talvez o cantor achasse que ele resistiria mais às suas investidas, mas a verdade era que ele já não estava com paciência para aquele jogo.

Miro retribuiu seu beijo com volúpia, abrindo a boca para recebê-lo, sua língua tocando a dele de uma forma nem um pouco contida. Kamus abraçou Miro, suas mãos ansiosas acariciando as costas do rapaz e enroscando-se em seu cabelo azul. Deixou escapar um gemido abafado, quando o cantor se ajeitou melhor sobre o seu colo. Lembrou-se então de que era a primeira vez que beijava um homem. A idéia o incomodou, mas a boca dele era tão gostosa, e o corpo dele junto ao seu, tão quente...

Miro interrompeu o beijo, sua respiração ofegante. – Quem diria... Você tem calor! – O cantor segurou o rosto de Kamus com as duas mãos, olhando-o diretamente nos olhos.

Pensei ter ouvido você me chamar de cubo de gelo, outro dia... – Kamus resmungou, sua boca ainda rente a de Miro.

Não comece! – Miro sorriu, seus lábios desviando-se para o queixo de Kamus, que jogou sua cabeça para trás, dando mais acesso às carícias do cantor, que passou então a lamber seu pescoço, de maneira sensual. – Não é esse tipo de luta que eu estou esperando ter com você, esta noite...

Kamus gemeu, em parte devido à insinuação do cantor, em parte por sentir a língua atrevida dele em sua orelha. Miro abriu devagar cada botão da sua camisa, os dedos roçando levemente em seu tórax. Kamus arqueou um pouco o corpo quando as mãos maliciosas do cantor alcançaram seu abdômen. Miro afastou o tecido, sem, no entanto, retirá-lo, apenas revelando sua pele aos seus olhos ávidos.

Lindo... – Miro apenas o observou, sem tocá-lo. Kamus viu, fascinado, o cantor alcançar a barra de sua camiseta e puxa-la sobre sua cabeça, em movimentos sensuais. Seus cabelos ondulados espalharam-se por seus ombros e costas, displicentemente. Kamus imediatamente tocou aquela pele morena, sentindo os músculos bem trabalhados debaixo dela.

Miro debruçou-se, colando seu peito ao dele. Seus lábios envolveram os de Kamus novamente, num beijo impetuoso e demorado. Beijaram-se durante algum tempo, até que Kamus apartou, buscando ar. O cantor então passou a beijá-lo no pescoço e ombros, seus dentes raspando sua pele e provocando-lhe arrepios. Kamus acariciou as costas de Miro, lembrando-se então da tatuagem do escorpião. Infelizmente não podia vê-la, mas a simples suposição de ter Miro sob ele, enquanto traçava o desenho perfeito com sua língua, deixou-o mais excitado ainda. Empurrou seus quadris com mais força contra os do cantor, que gemeu, ao contato. Abandonando o pescoço de Kamus, Miro passou a explorar seu tórax. Suas mãos esfregaram os mamilos claros, que endureceram ao toque.

Miro levantou-se, para em seguida ajoelhar-se no chão, diante dele, e desafivelou seu cinto, retirando-o com uma certa impaciência. Decidido, o cantor tirou seus sapatos e meias. Abriu então sua calça, e Kamus, involuntariamente, ergueu um pouco seus quadris, para que Miro pudesse tirá-la também, junto com sua roupa de baixo, deixando-o quase nu, não fosse pela camisa aberta que ele ainda usava. Kamus sentiu-se incomodado, diante da fome com que os olhos de Miro percorreram seu corpo.

Você não imagina como desejei isso... – Miro comentou, suas mãos apertando sem pudor as coxas bem torneadas de Kamus. – Ter você assim... só pra mim... - Os olhos azuis dele se encontraram com os do outro. - Cada vez que nos encontrávamos, era mais difícil controlar...

Eu... – As palavras morreram em sua garganta, ao ver o sorriso malicioso do cantor. – O quê...? – Kamus gemeu, quando Miro segurou sua ereção, acariciando-a com as mãos macias. Tombou a cabeça sobre o encosto do sofá, apertando os olhos, recusando-se a ouvir seu subconsciente, que insistia em recriminá-lo por estar fazendo aquilo. Mas era tão bom... Ele se sentia fortemente atraído por Miro, o que poderia fazer senão se entregar?

Todos os seus pensamentos coerentes desapareceram quando Miro lambeu, sem pressa, a ponta do seu sexo. Kamus forçou-se a abrir os olhos para poder olhar para ele, que o segurou pelo quadril, trazendo-o para a borda do sofá e para mais perto de seus lábios. Miro o levou todo em sua boca quente, arrancando-lhe um gemido alto. Kamus pousou sua mão sobre a cabeça do cantor, implorando, com o gesto, que continuasse aquela doce tortura.

Com um gemido abafado, Miro começou a sugá-lo com habilidade, quase o levando ao extremo. Kamus fechou os olhos novamente, uma infinidade de sensações invadindo seu corpo. Prazer, diante do toque de Miro. Estranheza, por um homem estar fazendo aquilo a ele. Surpresa, pois nunca ninguém havia lhe feito aquilo tão bem. Ciúmes, da experiência do cantor.

Sentiu um enorme desapontamento quando Miro se afastou dele, deixando seu corpo dolorosamente perto do orgasmo. Observou, fascinado, o cantor terminar de se despir, e admirou o corpo perfeito, diante dele. Não havia um defeito que pudesse ser apontado. Ele era simplesmente deslumbrante. Seus olhos avaliaram, timidamente, o sexo do outro homem. Admitiu, finalmente, que desejava muito Miro. Isso era o suficiente para deixar seus receios de lado.

Kamus estranhou quando Miro, totalmente nu, foi em direção à sua jaqueta de couro, que ele havia deixado em uma cadeira, e começou a procurar algo nos bolsos. - O que foi? – Perguntou, enquanto seus olhos percorriam avidamente as costas do cantor e suas nádegas bem torneadas. Vislumbrou a tatuagem perfeita, parcialmente encoberta pelo cabelo longo.

Camisinha... – Miro respondeu, sua voz soando ligeiramente agoniada. Finalmente encontrando o que queria, voltou para junto de Kamus, aliviado. Ao notar o olhar emburrado do outro homem, Miro se justificou. – Eu já tinha decidido ir até a sua casa, nem vem! – O cantor retirou o preservativo da embalagem, colocando-o em Kamus. Seus olhos azuis se encontraram com os dele, um brilho malicioso estampado neles. - Você ia ser meu de qualquer jeito, hoje!

Presunçoso! - Kamus abraçou Miro, quando ele voltou a sentar-se em seu colo. – Eu deveria ter te dado um pouco mais de trabalho...

Não ia adiantar você resistir... – Miro suspirou, relaxando seu corpo, enquanto buscava com uma das mãos o sexo ereto de Kamus.

Kamus segurou-o firmemente pela cintura, afundando seu rosto entre os cabelos azuis. Seus lábios traçaram uma trilha de beijos e pequenas mordidas pelo pescoço de Miro, provando a pele bronzeada. Ao sentir o corpo dele envolver sua ereção, deixou escapar um gemido abafado. Miro se moveu sobre ele, sedutoramente, afastando-se ligeiramente dos seus ombros e estabelecendo contato com seus olhos. Kamus se viu refletido naqueles olhos azuis, brilhantes de prazer. Seus dedos apertaram os quadris do cantor, trazendo-o novamente para junto de si. Miro gemeu e repetiu o movimento, sem pressa, seu corpo se encaixando melhor ao de Kamus.

Hum... Ajuste perfeito... – Miro comentou, entre um gemido e outro, malicioso, erguendo seu corpo mais uma vez, para depois baixa-lo sobre a ereção de Kamus.

Cale a boca e me beije! – Kamus ordenou, excitado. Miro obedeceu, e os dois dividiram outro beijo molhado.

Em pouco tempo, seus corpos suados moviam-se com cumplicidade, como se pertencessem um ao outro há longa data. Kamus deixou uma das mãos vaguear pelo tórax e abdômen de Miro, que suspirou dentro de sua boca e segurou-o pela nuca, aprofundando o beijo. Kamus, ofegante, envolveu o sexo de Miro com seus dedos e começou a acariciá-lo com movimentos fortes. Kamus sentiu o corpo do outro homem se retesar, e não demorou muito para que ele gozasse em sua mão.

Miro gemeu longamente, seu corpo sendo sacudido por pequenos espasmos. Kamus conteve-se, até que o seu agora amante se acalmasse. Segurou-o pelo rosto, e seu olhar cruzou com o dele. O cantor o observou com olhos vidrados, e Kamus sentiu seu coração apertar.

Estava apaixonado por Miro.

Empurrou-se contra ele algumas vezes, restabelecendo o ritmo, e desfrutou daquele sentimento novo a ele. Beijou-o novamente, e se perdeu naquele corpo quente. Miro o acompanhou, e o prazer tornou-se insuportável. Gozou, com um grito rouco.

Miro, exausto, debruçou-se sobre Kamus, seus braços jogados displicentemente sobre os ombros ainda vestidos do amante. – Ah, Kamus... – O cantor suspirou, sua voz saindo abafada pelos longos cabelos esverdeados.

Kamus afastou as mechas sedosas de Miro, beijando-o na junção do pescoço e ombro.

Permaneceram algum tempo em silêncio, perdidos em seus pensamentos.

Oh... – Miro gemeu.

Que foi, agora? – Kamus perguntou, enquanto deslizava seus dedos pelas costas do cantor, em suaves movimentos.

Meu sofá de couro... – Miro respondeu, segurando-se para não rir.

Isso me lembra uma coisa... – Kamus deu um tom esperançoso em sua voz. – Você tem cama, não?

Continua

Comentários da autora:

Vou ter que começar com um pedido de desculpas à todas que sugeriram músicas e mandaram letras para essa cena. Na verdade, essa letra que eu coloquei não tem nada a ver com Rock, é uma música da Dido, do CD No Angel, "Take my hand". Eu não pude renegá-la, uma vez que foi ela que me animou a escrever esse capítulo. Seria injusto colocar outra. A melodia pode não combinar com a cena, mas a letra é legal!

Bem, pessoal, é isso! Até que enfim! (risos) E aí, gostaram?

Beijos!

Bélier


	8. O primeiro show

Título: O astro do Rock

Autora: Bélier

Categoria: Universo Alternativo/Romance Yaoi

Retratação: Eu não possuo Saint Seiya/Cavaleiros do Zodíaco. Infelizmente (ou felizmente) eu não os possuo, pois do contrário eles teriam namorado mais do que lutado... De qualquer forma, eles são propriedade de Kurumada, Toei e Bandai.

Resumo: Meu primeiro U.A! Saori é dona de uma famosa gravadora. Ao contratar a mais nova sensação do Rock mundial, a moça deixa o temperamental artista aos cuidados do seu competente Diretor de Marketing. Isso não vai acabar bem...

Capítulo 8 – O primeiro show

Miro acordou irritado, seu celular pessoal tocando insistentemente no criado mudo. Atendeu, resmungando um alô.

Hã... Senhor Miro? – Era a secretária de Kamus. Ela hesitou um pouco, diante da voz de sono do roqueiro. – Sinto acorda-lo, é que... o Senhor tinha um horário marcado com o Senhor Kamus, hoje de manhã, mas infelizmente ele não poderá atendê-lo!

Miro ergueu as sobrancelhas. – Aconteceu alguma coisa com o seu chefe?

Eu... Na verdade eu... não sei! – Miho pareceu meio perdida. – Ele simplesmente não apareceu para trabalhar, e ele... ele nunca faz isso, sabe?

Ah, tudo bem, não deve ser nada de mais... Logo ele aparece por aí. – Miro esfregou os olhos, abrindo a boca de sono.

Eu... eu já até liguei para a casa dele, mas ninguém atende! Sinto muito por ter que desmarcar...

Sem problemas, eu não poderia ir, mesmo. Depois você me liga para marcar outro horário, tá? Tchau! – Miro desligou o celular, antes que Miho pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa. Virou-se debaixo dos lençóis para o outro lado.

Às vezes eu sinto uma vontade incrível de despedi-la... – Kamus resmungou, ainda sem abrir os olhos. Seu cabelo azul-esverdeado espalhava-se em profusão pela cama de Miro, misturando-se ao dele.

Ora, vamos... ela só está preocupada! Afinal, o chefe certinho-louco-por-trabalho nunca fez isso... – Kamus ergueu uma das mãos, tentando tocar o rosto de Miro, mas este se desviou.

Não comece... – Kamus ameaçou, finalmente abrindo os olhos. Sua mão acabou encontrando os cabelos de Miro, que ele acariciou, distraído. Ao olhar para o rosto do outro, lembrou-se com detalhes da noite maravilhosa que tinha passado com ele.

"Essa, com certeza, foi a maior besteira que eu já fiz em toda a minha vida!" Kamus pensou. Mas ele não podia negar que fora uma das melhores. O fato de ter passado a noite com Miro, inclusive perdendo a hora, comprovava isso. Ele realmente nunca fizera aquilo.

Que horas são? – Kamus perguntou, seus dedos escorregando pelo rosto macio do cantor.

Dez horas... – Miro se aconchegou mais contra o corpo de Kamus. – Lá vem você dizer que já está atrasado...

Estou, e bastante. – Kamus envolveu a cintura do outro homem. – Por isso mesmo não adianta mais ter pressa. – Sua boca procurou a dele, e trocaram um beijo apaixonado.

Miro deitou-se de costas sobre o colchão, atraindo Kamus para cima dele, malicioso. Kamus colou seu corpo ao do cantor, se apoiando nos cotovelos para poder observar o rosto bonito daquele que o havia conquistado de forma tão fácil. Distraído, enrolou uma mecha dos cabelos azuis em um dos dedos, seus olhos buscando contato com os do cantor. Miro envolveu sua cintura com os braços, suas mãos acariciando languidamente as costas do outro homem.

Kamus desviou sua atenção do cantor por um momento, e sorriu. – Eu deveria ter imaginado algo como isso...

Miro franziu as sobrancelhas. - Do que você está falando?

Dessa sua roupa de cama! – Kamus acariciou a fronha do travesseiro, próximo a cabeça do cantor.

Miro soou ligeiramente ofendido. – Muito extravagante para você, Sr. Certinho?

Não... Pelo contrário... – Kamus passou a mão espalmada pela seda negra. – Eu gosto. Combina com você.

Mesmo? – Miro perguntou, olhando para o diretor duvidosamente.

U-hum. – Kamus beijou a boca do cantor de leve. – E é geladinha.

Humpf! Eu deveria ter desconfiado... – Mesmo tentando parecer irritado, Miro não conseguiu evitar o riso. – Cubo de gelo!

Não me chame mais assim... – Kamus ameaçou, apertando seu corpo ainda mais contra o do roqueiro.

Cubo de gelo, cubo de gelo, cubo...! – Miro foi calado pela boca exigente de Kamus. O cantor correspondeu, sua língua buscando a de Kamus ardentemente, transformando a batalha verbal entre eles em outra mais prazerosa.

Depois de algum tempo, os dois interromperam o beijo, ofegantes. Miro se mexeu sob Kamus maliciosamente, num convite mudo, que não ficou sem resposta.

x-

Kamus olhou para o relógio de pulso e constatou que já passava do meio dia. Miro havia insistido para que ele ficasse para que almoçassem juntos, mas já estava tão atrasado para o trabalho, que certamente não teria tempo sequer para almoçar. Felizmente, haviam tomado café da manhã tarde. Kamus ficou impressionado com a quantidade de pessoas que trabalhavam na cobertura.

O Diretor de Marketing terminou de se vestir e se sentou na cama para colocar os sapatos. "Droga, ainda preciso passar em casa para trocar de roupa... é hoje que o pessoal lá da gravadora vai pegar no meu pé..." Sentiu o colchão ceder, quando Miro juntou-se a ele.

Preciso ir... – Kamus riu, enquanto o cantor abraçava-o pelas costas. Terminou de calçar os sapatos, e se virou para enfrentá-lo. – Pensei ter ouvido ontem à noite que você tinha compromissos hoje cedo, por isso não podia se encontrar comigo, lá na gravadora...

Miro riu, malicioso. – E você acreditou! Era só uma desculpa para poder te ver fora daquele lugar!

Kamus estreitou os olhos, fingindo estar com raiva. – Eu deveria ter imaginado... – Ao se lembrar de que esperara pelo cantor durante mais de uma hora, na rua, sorriu. Achou melhor não falar nada, para não estragar sua fama de durão.

Kamus... – a voz de Miro, sempre tão jocosa, assumiu um tom sério. – Eu... falei sério quando disse que esperei muito para ter você...

Kamus riu. – Não diga! Pelo jeito como você brigou comigo desde o começo, quase não dava para desconfiar!

Não seja irônico... – Miro retrucou. – Estou querendo te dizer que não era só por uma noite...

Quem diria, o superastro está me pedindo em namoro! - Kamus segurou o rosto moreno de Miro, erguendo-o levemente e fixando seu olhar no dele. O diretor surpreendeu-se ao ver como o cantor estava desconcertado. Logo ele, sempre tão seguro de si. Seria possível que seus sentimentos eram correspondidos? Desistiu de provocá-lo, e lhe deu um beijo rápido. – Eu entendi, seu tolo! E nem pense você que vai se ver livre de mim, agora que me seduziu.

Um leve sorriso transpassou o rosto do roqueiro, e Kamus levantou-se para ir embora. – O que vai fazer à noite?

Hoje, nada... – Miro deitou-se na cama. – Estou dando um tempo, daqui a duas semanas começam os shows...

Já! – Kamus se surpreendeu.

U-hum... – O cantor assentiu. – Você vem aqui me ver?

Kamus observou o amante espreguiçar-se languidamente sobre os lençóis negros. Usou toda a sua força de vontade para dar-lhe as costas e caminhar até a porta do quarto.

Vem? – Miro insistiu.

Claro.

x-

Hum... Alguma coisa mudou.

Como assim? – Kamus perguntou, sorridente. Era sábado à noite, e ele acompanhava o casal de amigos mais uma vez num jantar caprichado.

Bem... Você está diferente! – Shaka comentou, franzindo as sobrancelhas. Apesar do restaurante lotado, seu dono havia se dado uma folga.

Isso é verdade! – Mu comentou, depois de provar o vinho maravilhoso que o namorado tinha pedido. – Viu como aquele calmante não era mais necessário? Nunca o vi mais animado!

Eu não preciso estar sempre mal-humorado... – Kamus provou também a bebida. – Esse vinho é muito bom, Shaka!

É de uma ótima safra, vinda da França... Faço questão que provem! – Shaka balançou a taça delicadamente, aspirando o bouquet do vinho tinto.

Hã, você se importa em pedir ao garçom mais uma taça? – Kamus perguntou, olhando em direção à entrada do restaurante.

Claro, mas... – Shaka voltou-se, e reparou que era Miro que chegava, provocando um leve alvoroço no restaurante. O loiro sorriu.

Mu balançou a cabeça, divertido. – Ah, agora entendi tudo! Bem que o Shaka comentou que você estava apaixonado por ele!

Mu! – Shaka olhou carrancudo para o namorado, seu rosto vermelho de vergonha. – Seu fofoqueiro!

O cantor foi conduzido até a mesa deles, e sentou-se com um leve aceno às pessoas que o reconheceram. Voltou-se então para Shaka e Mu, cumprimentando-os – Sinto pela confusão...

Tudo bem. – O loiro deu de ombros. – Eu seria hipócrita se fingisse que isso não é bom para o restaurante!

Todos riram, e Miro trocou um olhar significativo com Kamus. O diretor de Marketing o apresentou formalmente aos dois amigos, apesar de Miro já os conhecer de sua outra visita ao restaurante.

Seu restaurante é ótimo! A comida é muito boa... – Miro comentou, tentando quebrar o gelo.

Obrigado! – Shaka agradeceu. Kamus sabia que nada agradava mais o loiro do que elogios ao negócio ao qual ele se dedicava tanto.

E então, desde quando vocês estão juntos? – Mu perguntou, seus olhos verdes brilhando inocentemente.

Mu! – Shaka olhou para o companheiro, horrorizado. – Que falta de tato!

x-

Kamus desviou-se das pessoas que circulavam pelos corredores que levavam até os camarins. "E eu que jurei nunca mais namorar ninguém famoso!"

Com muito esforço, conseguiu chegar ao de Miro. O cantor, apesar de ter um relacionamento muito bom com a banda, havia exigido para os shows um camarim exclusivo.

Boa noite, Aldebaran... – Kamus parou diante do enorme segurança, esperando que ele lhe desse passagem.

Quase que não o encontra! – O grandalhão riu. – Ele ia ficar uma fera se o senhor não chegasse a tempo!

Hn. – Kamus resmungou. – E quem consegue chegar até aqui! Isso está uma loucura, tem gente por toda parte!

Um show não se faz só com o cantor, meu chapa! O pessoal que fica por trás dos panos é que faz o serviço pesado! – Aldebaran estufou o peito, orgulhoso por participar daquele circo todo.

Kamus apontou para a porta, impaciente, e o segurança finalmente o deixou passar.

Ei, achei que não viesse à minha estréia! – Miro veio ao encontro de Kamus. O cantor estava lindo, com suas costumeiras calças de couro e uma camisa esvoaçante de seda bordô. Kamus estreitou os olhos, com ciúme da forma como a calça marcava os quadris estreitos do amante.

Eu juro que tentei chegar antes! – O Diretor de Marketing suspirou.

Ei, o que você tem aí? – Miro olhou desconfiado para Kamus, que mantinha um dos braços escondidos atrás das costas.

Oh, isso... – Kamus ofereceu uma caixa estreita ao cantor, que a pegou, curioso. – É para você.

Miro rasgou o papel delicado, encontrando uma única rosa vermelha, perfeita, dentro da caixa.

Bem, sei que você vai receber milhares das suas fãs... – Kamus fez um gesto de pouco caso, tentando esconder seu ciúme. – Mas pelo menos eu entreguei a minha pessoalmente!

Miro observou a rosa, retirando-a com cuidado da caixa. O cantor notou um pequeno cartão junto ao caule da flor, e o abriu. Kamus observou atentamente as reações de Miro, diante da única frase que ele havia escrito. O roqueiro leu, e depois o encarou, surpreso. Colocando a caixa e a rosa sobre uma mesa, Miro se aproximou, circulando a cintura do amante com os braços.

Kamus abraçou o cantor, segurou-o pela nuca e deu-lhe um beijo demorado. Sua língua invadiu a boca quente de Miro com impaciência, e ele apertou-o mais forte de encontro ao seu corpo, sentindo a luxúria dividir espaço em sua mente com seu ciúme e amor.

Depois de duas semanas juntos, Kamus ainda se surpreendia pela forma como seu corpo respondia ao do outro homem. Ele nunca se julgara um amante quente e ciumento. Seus relacionamentos anteriores sempre foram muito reservados, mas Miro conseguia deixá-lo louco. A forma como o cantor se insinuava para ele o fazia sempre querer mais.

Como que lendo seus pensamentos, Miro desceu suas mãos até o traseiro de Kamus, apertando-o. O diretor gemeu em resposta.

Uma leve batida na porta tirou-os do delírio em que estavam.

Preciso ir... – Miro ajeitou os cabelos, levemente bagunçados pelas mãos afoitas de Kamus. – Eu... - Kamus esperou ansioso que Miro dissesse o que ele queria ouvir. As palavras não vieram, e ele ficou desapontado. – Eu te encontro no final do show!

OK. – Kamus deu passagem ao cantor, que se dirigiu ao palco.

O Diretor de Marketing suspirou, resignado, e foi até o camarote reservado para ele pelo cantor, para assistir o show. Lá, encontrou algumas outras pessoas que assessoravam Miro.

Kamus! O quê faz aqui?

Kamus tentou parecer natural. Esquecera-se completamente do empresário do cantor. Pensou rapidamente numa desculpa. – Olá Saga! Só vim conferir o primeiro show do meu cliente mais famoso!

Saga olhou-o, pensativo. – E então, achou que fez um bom trabalho?

Eu... – Kamus sentou-se ao lado de Saga. – Eu não fiz muita coisa. Ele é um excelente artista. Só precisava ser orientado.

É, ele tem um gênio ruim, mas, como eu já te falei, é um bom rapaz. Fico feliz que a sua antipatia por ele tenha desaparecido.

Kamus ficou sem graça, sem saber o que responder. Felizmente, naquele momento, aplausos ensurdecedores fizeram-se ouvir, indicando que o super star já havia subido ao palco e o show ia começar.

Miro começou com "Sympathy for the Devil", sua segunda música de trabalho. O cantor havia lhe mostrado a ordem das músicas, e "Its my life" ia encerrar o show.

Kamus se surpreendeu com a performance do cantor no palco. Ele era extremamente carismático, e sabia que era bonito, mas procurava não deixar que isso se sobressaísse sobre sua música. E era muito bom ouvi-lo cantar.

Depois de algumas músicas, a banda fez uma pequena pausa. Kamus sabia que o roqueiro ia cantar uma balada muito bonita, a seguir. Pelo enorme telão, o diretor observou Miro ajeitar melhor o microfone, enquanto afastava seus cabelos do rosto.

Essa música vai para alguém especial. – A voz melodiosa de Miro ecoou pelo recinto. – Eu também te amo.

A gritaria foi tanta, que Kamus não soube distinguir se as fãs estavam eufóricas, ou inconformadas.

Não que ele estivesse realmente preocupado.

_(I don't want to miss a thing – Aerosmith)  
_

Continua

Quase lá, pessoal! O próximo é o último!

(Bélier envergonhada) Foi mal pela demora, eu realmente estou vivendo dias atribulados.

Sei que esse capítulo ficou meio entrecortado, mas é que eu tentei mostrar como o relacionamento dos dois se desenrolou durante as duas semanas em que eles ficaram juntos. Ainda ficou faltando uma cena, envolvendo a tatuagem do Miro, que eu decidi deixar para o próximo. Para quem não reconheceu a música, é do AeroSmith, tema do filme Armageddon. Muito linda a letra, achei que combinou com o capítulo.

Só um comentário... Eu fiquei meio na dúvida quando descrevi o local do show do Miro. Lá no Japão, os shows costumam ser feitos em locais fechados, e todo mundo fica sentado... Bem diferente da balbúrdia dos nossos shows de rock! Bem, nem tão diferente, lá as fãs se descabelam bastante, também!

Eu não comentei muito sobre o final dessa fic, porque ele me parece muito óbvio.

Só não sei se vou ter coragem de fazê-lo como ele se apresenta à minha frente. O tempo dirá.

Beijos!

Bélier


	9. Começando a turnê

Título: O astro do Rock

Autora: Bélier

Categoria: Universo Alternativo/Romance Yaoi

Retratação: Eu não possuo Saint Seiya/Cavaleiros do Zodíaco. Infelizmente (ou felizmente) eu não os possuo, pois do contrário eles teriam namorado mais do que lutado... De qualquer forma, eles são propriedade de Kurumada, Toei e Bandai.

Resumo: Meu primeiro U.A! Saori é dona de uma famosa gravadora. Ao contratar a mais nova sensação do Rock mundial, a moça deixa o temperamental artista aos cuidados do seu competente Diretor de Marketing. Isso não vai acabar bem...

Capítulo 9 – Começando a turnê

Ei, vocês querem saber de uma fofoca quente? – Máscara da Morte perguntou ao grupo, animado.

Hum, lá vem! – Afrodite suspirou. – Toda as suas fofocas são quentes... O problema é que, quase sempre, não têm fundamento...

Isso é verdade! – Shura concordou.

Kamus apenas sorriu. Estavam os quatro num restaurante próximo à gravadora, almoçando.

Ah, mas essa é! Pode ter certeza! – Máscara debruçou-se sobre a mesa, pedindo que os outros se aproximassem mais. – Vocês nem vão acreditar! Sabem o tal cantor, o Miro?

Kamus sentiu seu coração disparar. Preparou-se para o pior: provavelmente, Miro tinha algum compromisso, uma noiva arranjada, na Grécia, ia se casar em breve... Sentiu a cor fugir de seu rosto, ao pensar nos maiores absurdos possíveis.

O que tem ele? Desembucha logo! – Shura pediu, curioso.

Bem, um colega meu, fotógrafo de uma revista famosa, o flagrou depois do show... com o namorado! Namorado! Imaginem vocês, o cara... AAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! MINHA CANELA! - Máscara da Morte se interrompeu, gritando de dor. – Ficou louco, Afrodite!

Ai, desculpa, foi sem querer... – Afrodite disfarçou. O maquiador lançou um olhar de desculpas para o fotógrafo.

Kamus encostou-se novamente na cadeira, desconcertado. Por essa ele não esperava. Alguém os tinha visto juntos!

Ah, não acredito nisso... – Shura continuou o assunto, para desespero de Kamus. – Mesmo que ele esteja namorando outro homem... – Shura fez uma pausa significativa, olhando para Máscara e Afrodite. – ... não acho que ele seria louco de se expor dessa forma ao público.

Como não, se ele até se declarou durante o primeiro show?– Máscara fez careta, enquanto alisava a canela. – O meu amigo conseguiu fotografá-lo saindo do local com o namorado, que chegou um pouco antes do show começar...

E como o tal fotógrafo sabe que o rapaz era namorado do Miro? – Shura perguntou, curioso.

Bem... É comentário geral na mídia que ele está apaixonado... – Máscara deu de ombros. – E esse homem de cabelos longos vive junto dele.

É mesmo? – Shura ficou intrigado. – Quem será?

Vai saber! Ei, será que vai chover, hoje? – Afrodite tentou desviar o assunto da conversa. Kamus desconfiou que o maquiador sabia da história e estava tentando resguardá-lo.

Vai saber, nada! – Máscara tirou um envelope do bolso da jaqueta, feliz da vida. – Nós vamos saber! Meu amigo me mandou uma cópia da foto, que vai sair na capa da próxima edição! – Máscara olhou o envelope, ainda lacrado, curioso. – Apesar de até agora eu não ter entendido porque ele fez questão de me mandar...

Essa não... – Kamus apoiou os cotovelos na mesa e escondeu o rosto entre as mãos.

Máscara abriu o envelope, animado. – Vamos ver quem é o homem que inspira as músicas do roqueiro mais famoso do momento!

Ele e Shura observaram a foto atentamente, enquanto Afrodite apenas espiava com o canto do olho...

Silêncio.

KAMUS!

x-

Você só pode estar brincando! – Miro olhou o amante, surpreso.

Quem me dera! – Kamus sorriu, constrangido. – Pode se preparar, pois seremos capa da próxima edição da maior revista de fofoca do país!

Miro sentou-se ereto na cama, olhando para a parede. Kamus ergueu-se levemente nos cotovelos, para observar melhor o cantor. – Sinto muito, eu... Não imaginava que poderia lhe trazer problemas...

Sem aviso, Miro começou a rir, a princípio de forma contida, mas, aos poucos, o riso se transformou numa gargalhada sonora. O cantor deixou-se cair novamente sobre o colchão, rindo sem parar.

Kamus apenas puxou o lençol até a cintura, encabulado.

Dane-se! – Miro conseguiu finalmente dizer, ofegante. – Infelizmente, vou perder algumas fãs, mas...

Céus, como você é convencido! – Kamus apertou os lábios, aborrecido.

Kamus, não seja bobo... Você jamais me causaria problemas, eu estou me lixando para o que as revistas falam de mim... – Miro alcançou o rosto do amante com a mão, e acariciou a pele clara. Os olhos azuis do cantor buscaram os do outro homem. – O importante é que você está aqui, ao meu lado...

x-

Kamus estava na sala de reunião com sua equipe, quando Miro entrou, sem ser anunciado. O Diretor de Marketing o olhou espantado.

Miro? Aconteceu algo? – Kamus levantou-se. Ao ver a tristeza nos olhos do homem que amava, adivinhou porque o rapaz estava ali.

Posso falar com você? - Miro olhou para os outros ocupantes da sala.

Vamos até a minha sala! – Kamus pousou uma das mãos, gentilmente, sobre o ombro do cantor. Os dois dirigiram-se até a sala do diretor, sob os olhares atentos de Afrodite, Máscara e Shura.

Como você pode ficar tão calmo! – Miro virou-se para enfrentar o amante, assim que a porta fechou-se, seus olhos brilhando com lágrimas contidas. – Recebi hoje cedo a confirmação das datas dos shows no exterior! Começam daqui a três semanas, nem isso!

Kamus suspirou, sentindo a angústia tomar conta dele também, ao confirmar seus temores. – Eu não fazia idéia alguma das datas... O que eu posso fazer, Miro, me diga? Você sabia melhor do que eu que isso ia acontecer... – Kamus deu um passo a frente, abraçando Miro. – Não é sua primeira turnê!

Miro apoiou o queixo no ombro de Kamus, suas mãos crispadas junto ao tórax do amante. – Mas eu não quero deixá-lo!

Também não quero que você vá... – Kamus acariciou os cabelos azuis ondulados. Apesar de sentir-se quebrar por dentro, o diretor tentou manter a voz controlada. – Mas você tem que cumprir seus compromissos.

Miro ergueu o rosto, encarando-o. – Venha comigo!

Kamus retribuiu o olhar, tristemente. Como ele gostaria de jogar tudo para o alto e acompanhá-lo. – Não posso ir. Você sabe que eu não posso abandonar o meu serviço...

Miro desvencilhou-se do abraço, irritado. – Eu deveria imaginar que o seu trabalho é mais importante do que nós.

Você desistiria de cantar por mim? - Kamus perguntou, seriamente.

Miro abaixou os olhos. – Provavelmente, não.

Kamus voltou a abraçar Miro. – Você é o que eu tenho de mais precioso, mas não posso deixar toda a minha vida pra trás para acompanhá-lo...

O que fazemos, agora? – Miro afundou o rosto no ombro de Kamus.

Vou estar sempre aqui... – Kamus beijou o pescoço do cantor, ternamente. – Esperando você.

Miro deixou escapar uma risada triste. – Vai me esperar quanto? Um mês, dois? Um ano? Vai me dizer que me liga uma vez por semana, ou que vai pegar um vôo para me encontrar assim que for possível? Não vai dar certo, você sabe disso! – Miro segurou com força a camisa de Kamus, torcendo o tecido entre os dedos. – Eu quero você junto de mim!

Kamus afastou-se ligeiramente do cantor, segurando-o pelo queixo e cruzando seu olhar com o dele.

Embora Miro não acreditasse, ele continuaria a esperá-lo.

x-

Miro... – Kamus observou o amante, que insistia em ignorá-lo. – Não fique assim...

Miro pousou o copo de uísque na mesinha de vidro, e envolveu as pernas com os braços, apoiando a cabeça nos joelhos.

Venha comigo.

Kamus suspirou, sentando-se no sofá, ao lado do cantor. – Já discutimos isso durante todos esses dias... Não posso...

Miro fitou o vazio, sem demonstrar nenhuma emoção. Kamus espremeu-se entre o encosto do sofá e o cantor, ajeitando-se atrás dele. Mesmo a contragosto, Miro afastou-se um pouco, cedendo espaço para o amante. Kamus circulou a cintura esbelta do outro homem, enquanto afastava os cabelos dele com a outra mão. Beijou-o na nuca, sentindo que ele estremecia ao contado.

Eu te amo. – Kamus disse, simplesmente.

Venha comigo, então. – Miro repetiu.

Kamus apoiou o tórax contra as costas do amante, descansando a cabeça no ombro dele. Era a última noite em que estariam juntos. No dia seguinte, Miro partiria, iniciando sua longa turnê. Kamus olhou para o canto da sala, onde as malas do cantor repousavam, apenas aguardando o momento de serem levadas. O diretor voltou o rosto, incapaz de olhá-las por mais tempo.

Miro... – Kamus beijou-o novamente, dessa vez no pescoço.

O cantor relaxou dentro do abraço do amante. – Então isso é mesmo uma despedida?

Não precisa ser...

Então... Faça amor comigo. – Miro pediu, levando as mãos até a barra da camiseta desbotada que usava e tirando-a.

Kamus acariciou de leve o abdômen definido do amante. Seus olhos fitaram, vidrados, a tatuagem na pele morena de Miro. Traçou, com a ponta dos dedos, o contorno da pinça do escorpião, no ombro direito do cantor, depositando ali um beijo breve.

Ao sentir os ombros de Miro sacudirem com um soluço, Kamus apenas abraçou-o forte e, pela primeira vez, deixou as lágrimas correrem também.

x-

No aeroporto, Miro caminhava, agitado, pela pista de decolagem. Observou o jato particular que o levaria aos Estados Unidos. Todos os outros integrantes da banda já o aguardavam. O cantor baixou os olhos, triste. Nenhum deles parecia entender o que ele estava sentindo.

Olhou mais uma vez na direção do portão, na esperança de que Kamus aparecesse. Miro havia lhe passado o horário de sua partida, e tinha certeza absoluta de que ele viria. Alguma coisa deveria estar atrasando o diretor, na gravadora.

Sentou-se num dos degraus da escadinha que dava acesso ao jato, e ficou fitando as mãos, sem, no entanto, enxergá-las. Talvez fosse o trânsito. Miro sabia que o tráfego àquela hora costumava ser intenso.

Ou talvez Kamus tivesse resolvido ir junto com ele! Era isso! Ele certamente estava demorando porque estava pegando suas coisas...

Com um suspiro, Miro arqueou os ombros, deixando a cabeça pender, seu cabelo ondulado escondendo seu rosto triste. A quem ele estava querendo enganar?

Kamus não viria.

Vamos, cara, já está ficando tarde! – O guitarrista da banda o chamou, impaciente, da porta do jato. – Não podemos ficar aqui até de noite! Temos um continente todo nos esperando!

Miro enxugou os olhos, disfarçadamente.

Então esse era o fim.

x-

Sozinho em sua sala, Kamus procurava conter suas emoções. Olhou, angustiado, para os papéis sobre a sua mesa, sem enxergá-los. Já era quase noite, e a escuridão começava a envolvê-lo. Ele não se preocupou em acender as luzes. Apenas a luminosidade da cidade entrava pela enorme janela de vidro, lembrando-o que, fora daquela sala, a vida continuava.

Sua mente tentava lhe dizer que estava tudo bem, e que Miro entraria pela porta, impetuoso, e eles discutiriam, e depois fariam amor bem ali.

Mas não. Miro não estava mais lá para brigar com ele.

Para amá-lo.

Afundou a cabeça entre as mãos, tentando apagar a visão do homem que amava. Certamente Miro já deveria estar a caminho dos Estados Unidos, àquela hora.

Ele deveria ter imaginado que aquilo aconteceria. Que eles teriam que se separar, mais cedo ou mais tarde. Miro era um artista famoso, e a vida dele não se restringia apenas ao Japão. Ele poderia ganhar o mundo, se quisesse. Talvez ele nunca mais voltasse.

Talvez ele nunca mais o visse.

Kamus enterrou os dedos nos cabelos, triste. Mesmo que ele voltasse, algum dia, quem lhe garantia que o amor que o cantor sentia por ele ainda estaria lá? Afinal, como a vida dele cruzou-se com a sua, outra pessoa poderia aparecer e levá-lo...

Como ele gostaria de ter sido mais corajoso, e abandonado tudo para acompanhá-lo... Kamus sabia que não o esqueceria tão facilmente.

O Diretor de Marketing recostou-se em sua cadeira, suspirando. Seu olhar recaiu na primeira gaveta da mesa. Abriu-a com certa relutância, e tirou um CD de dentro dela.

Com cuidado extremo, como se o CD pudesse virar pó em suas mãos, colocou-o para tocar. A balada triste ecoou pelo escritório, e lembranças de uma conversa lhe vieram à mente.

"... esta é minha música preferida..."

"...foi escrita já há algum tempo..."

"... sei que soa triste, mas..."

Kamus deixou que a bela voz tomasse conta dele e o embalasse. Olhou para a foto de Miro na capa do CD.

Tão lindo.

_(Don't cry – Guns n' Roses)  
_

Fim

(FIM! Como assim, fim! Esperem um pouco...)

(Três meses depois...)

Miro provou o seu café. "Delicioso!"

O cantor observou a pessoas passearem pela rua. Ele estava sentado em um pitoresco _Cafe_, numa mesinha na calçada, e a cidade lhe parecia maravilhosa. Já começava a escurecer, e as luzes começavam a se acender, aqui e ali.

"Lugar ideal para um descanso." O cantor suspirou. Depois de terminar uma cansativa passagem pela América, o que ele mais queria era descansar. Ele tinha duas semanas até que a turnê recomeçasse, agora na Europa.

Bebericou novamente seu café. Era estranho estar lá, sem seguranças. Mas aquela cidade ainda era um território a ser conquistado. Ele não era muito famoso ali. Talvez um dia fosse. Assim, conseguia passar despercebido pela multidão.

Ei! Você é aquele cantor famoso! – Uma voz afirmou, atrás dele.

Miro sorriu, e, sem se voltar, respondeu. – Sou sim, por que?

Bem, eu trabalho no ramo musical... Talvez você estivesse interessado em contratar um Diretor de Marketing...

Obrigado, mas eu já tenho um muito competente. – Miro apoiou o braço sobre o encosto da cadeira, virando-se. – Você está atrasado!

O cantor encarou o homem a sua frente. Seus olhos se cruzaram com os dele. – Senti sua falta. – Miro levantou-se, e abraçou-o, enterrando seu rosto entre os cabelos cor de esmeralda.

Também senti saudades. – Kamus abraçou Miro forte, sem se importar muito com os olhares que os transeuntes lhes lançavam. – Você não imagina o quanto!

Kamus segurou o rosto do amante entre seus dedos, erguendo-o. Notou que os olhos azuis de Miro estavam ligeiramente úmidos. – Ei, você não é o Miro que eu conheço! – Disse, fingindo-se horrorizado.

Humpf! – Miro esfregou a mão nos olhos, secando as lágrimas. – Você é exatamente o Kamus que eu conheço... Quanto tempo você tem?

Bem, considerando-se que eu nunca tirei férias lá na Kido... – Kamus deu de ombros. – O suficiente para te acompanhar, até você voltar para o Japão.

O rosto de Miro se iluminou. – Mesmo?

Hum-hum. A Saori não gostou muito, não, mas... – Kamus acariciou os cabelos do cantor. – Vamos indo?

Miro acertou a conta no café, e os dois saíram caminhando pela calçada. Kamus indicou um carro para Miro, e os dois se dirigiram até ele. Nem bem o roqueiro tomou seu lugar como passageiro, Kamus o puxou para perto de si, beijando-o com paixão.

Miro correspondeu, afoito, como se aquele beijo pudesse fazê-lo esquecer todo o tempo em que ficara sem a companhia do homem que amava. Enlaçou o pescoço de Kamus, gemendo baixinho ao senti-lo abrir alguns botões de sua camisa.

Kamus deslizou uma das mãos sob a camisa de Miro, alisando a pele macia. Sentira saudades dele. Não só do corpo dele, do perfume dos cabelos azuis, da boca macia dele. O que mais lhe fizera falta foi a companhia do roqueiro temperamental. Do seu jeito emotivo, que o desconcertava. Das brincadeiras fora de hora. Da voz rouca em seu ouvido.

Tudo o que Kamus desejava era estar ao lado de Miro novamente. Cada toque entre eles apenas provava que o tempo não seria capaz de apagar tão fácil o que sentiam.

Depois de algum tempo, os dois se separaram, ofegantes. Miro recostou-se no banco, respirando fundo, enquanto procurava ajeitar com dedos trêmulos os botões da camisa. Kamus apoiou um braço na direção e outro no encosto do banco, fitando demoradamente o cantor. O diretor brincou, distraído, com uma mecha dos cabelos ondulados do amante.

Então, você vai me mostrar a famosa Paris? – Miro perguntou, sorridente.

Kamus finalmente virou-se, deixando de encarar o cantor. Ao dar partida no carro, seus lábios se curvaram num sorriso malicioso. - Sinto muito, meu amor, mas Paris vai ter que esperar!

Kamus ligou o som, e a introdução de "Sympathy for the Devil" invadiu o interior do veículo. Miro fitou Kamus com desejo, o sorriso malicioso de sempre estampado em sua face. – Fico feliz ao ver que você não me esqueceu...

Kamus observou de relance o homem ao seu lado. – Quem pode te esquecer... astro do rock?

Fim! (Agora sim!)

Comentários da autora:

Ai, ai... (snif)

Saiu do jeitinho que eu queria...

Sei que muitas de vocês vão dizer que ficou triste, e me xingar até, mas... (suspiro). Eu estava ouvindo _Don't cry, _ao escrever esse capítulo, e... Puxa, eu pude até sentir a angústia do Kamus, ao olhar para as malas do Miro... Apesar da despedida, em momento algum eu cogitei não fazer o verdadeiro final. É claro que eles iam ficar juntos. Caso contrário, eu não ia me perdoar jamais.

Quase toda a história foi contada do ponto de vista de Kamus, mas, na cena do aeroporto e no final, foi necessário passar para o do Miro, obviamente. Eu hesitei um pouco em fazer isso, mas não teve outro jeito...

Bem, é isso aí, espero que tenham gostado do final (final). Gostei de escrever essa fic. Apesar de ter dado trabalho, valeu a pena. Foi bom sair do mundinho restrito do Santuário, para variar um pouco.

Beijos!

Bélier


End file.
